Luminescence
by foolondahill17
Summary: "Astoria's breath caught. That hadn't happened. It was just her imagination. The hat hadn't said…said that" Disappointments, conflicts, and rivalries abound, friendships develop and crumble, family values are challenged, and a mass-murderer causes havoc. The unknown tale of Astoria Greengrass, an in-depth look at her time at Hogwarts, year one. The first in the Of the Stars series
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Title: Luminescence

Summary: "Astoria's breath caught. That hadn't happened. It was just her imagination. The hat hadn't said…said that" Disappointments, conflicts, and rivalries abound, friendships develop and crumble, family values are challenged, and a mass-murderer causes havoc. The unknown tale of Astoria Greengrass, an in-depth look at her time at Hogwarts, year one. The first in the Of the Stars series

Rated: K, for first-year mischief

Disclaimer: my name is not J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: Referred to as my _Of the Stars_ series, here is the first of my venture featuring Astoria Greengrass in her Hogwarts years and beyond. I'm planning a series of eight books, but we'll see…. Stay tuned for sequels and more sequels.

As we all know Astoria Greengrass is J.K.'s chosen wife to one Draco Malfoy and, yes, that is where this is going.

* * *

Of The Stars, Year One

Luminescence

Chapter One – Aboard the Hogwarts Express and Other Disasters, Part 1:

The train was crowded.

Daphne Greengrass grabbed Astoria's wrist so her little sister wouldn't get lost in the muddle. People were talking in the corridor. They were laughing and blocking the way. It was crowded.

"Let go, Daphne," said Astoria.

Daphne wove through the throng of students, ducking under arms and dodging rolling trunks.

"Daphne, let go," Astoria tried again. She dug her heels into the carpet. She twisted her wrist in Daphne's fingers. She stopped short and hung back and tried to doddle as much as possible. Daphne didn't turn a hair.

"_Daphne_," said Astoria. She gave her wrist another twist for good measure but Daphne's fingers stayed fast.

"Daphne, let go," Astoria adopted her most authoritative tone, the one reserved for the family's undisciplined owl.

Daphne's resolve finally cracked – a smidgeon, "Mum told me to look after you, Tori," she said. "Stop acting like your five years old."

It made Astoria hold her tongue. She stuck it out at the back of Daphne's neck but she didn't say anything. She quickly clamped shut her mouth when she remembered all the people who could possibly be looking at her.

There was a loud guffaw of laughter that preceded their presence and a group of large, raucous boys rushed by. They crushed Astoria and her sister against the wall.

"Hey!" said Astoria. The boys had already past.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Don't be so almighty, Tori. You're just a first year. They didn't even notice you."

Astoria fought very hard not to stick her tongue out again. The sisters continued down the corridor, squeezing between groups of people and making slow progress through the crowd. Daphne peered into the compartments they past.

"What are you looking for?" said Astoria. Her trunk bumped along behind her. It was loud and hot and crowded. Astoria wished very much that for whatever Daphne was searching she would find soon. Then they could relieve themselves of these stupid trunks.

"My friends," said Daphne snappishly. _Shut up_, she might have very well said. Astoria glared at her.

They continued. They waited for a pack of seventh year girls to take their conversation into a compartment and then continued on.

"Oh good," said Daphne and stopped short. Astoria bumped into her. Daphne turned around and said, with a glance to the chatting girls inside the compartment, "Listen, Tori. Here we are. Don't say anything stupid, okay? Just act cute. I've told all my friends it's cute to have a little sister."

"I'm only two years younger than you!" said Astoria. Besides, she was cute.

Daphne smirked at her. Astoria glared back. Daphne turned around and slid open the compartment door.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

Inside the compartment were four third year girls, just like Daphne. They were all Slytherins by the look of it, as they had already changed into their green and silver uniforms. One was blond and petite. Another had cropped red hair and glasses. Another had black hair and beady eyes to match. The last was about a foot taller than the rest, and looked like she made a habit of lifting weights.

"Hello, Daphne," said the girl with blond hair.

"Hello, Tracey," said Daphne, "Hello, Pansy, Sophie and Mil."

The girl with red hair said, "We thought you were sitting with your Gryffindor boyfriend."

Daphne laughed a laugh that sounded as though she was trying to convince any bystander that she was not forcing herself to laugh. "I don't have a Gryffindor boyfriend," she hissed aside to Astoria.

Astoria smirked. She waited for Daphne to introduce her. She waited some more. Daphne didn't say anything. Daphne stepped the rest of the way into the compartment, hoisted her trunk onto the luggage rack and the only sign she made that Astoria was still present was a sort of spasm of her hand that indicated Astoria should sit and sit quiet.

Astoria pursed her lips. She hopped onto one of the benches.

"You can't sit there!" said the girl with beady black eyes. Astoria leapt off the bench in surprise. "Draco's sitting there!" added the girl indignantly, as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Astoria noticed all of the girls were looking at her. "Oh! I'm sorry, Draco," she said to the bench.

Both the girl and Daphne looked like they would have liked to hit her. "Don't be obnoxious, Tori," said Daphne.

The girl Daphne had addressed as Tracey, with the blond hair, laughed and said, "What's your name, honey?"

"I'm Astoria," said Astoria.

"Oh, is this your little sister, Daphne?" simpered the girl with red hair. Her voice was high-pitched and nasally. Astoria couldn't imagine it doing anything other than simpering.

"Yes," said Daphne "This is Tori."

"Hello, Tori," simpered the red haired girl, "So you're a first year? Don't you worry, you'll just _love_ Hogwarts."

"She looks just like you, Daphne," Tracey squealed, "She has the same nose."

Astoria wrinkled her nose. She didn't notice as Daphne did the same.

"Oh, she's so cute, Daphne!" simpered the red haired girl, "It must be nice having a little sister." Daphne didn't answer. Astoria tried not to roll her eyes. "I'm Sophie Roper, by the way," the girl continued, "And this is Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson."

The girl with blond hair, Tracey Davis, smiled at Astoria. Millicent Bulstrode grunted something that might have been a hello. Pansy Parkinson, the girl with the beady eyes and a snub nose, still looked like she wanted to slap Astoria across the face.

"Hello," said Astoria, and didn't know what else to add. She wondered if there was anything she could do to further induce her cuteness or whether or not Daphne was satisfied.

Pansy Parkinson tossed her hair over her shoulder. She was obviously a girl unaccustomed to being left out of the limelight for long. "It's a shame Professor Lockhart won't be returning this year," she said, which was strange because it was completely off topic. She treated Astoria as if she had evaporated into the wall. "I sent him a get well card, you know. He sent me an autographed picture of himself."

"It _is_ too bad, isn't it?" said Tracey Davis, "I wonder who we'll get stuck with this year?"

"Get stuck with?" said Astoria. No one paid her any mind. Daphne didn't even wave her away. Astoria stood in the doorway and wondered if all she could do was twiddle her thumbs and wait.

"I hope it isn't someone like Quirrel. He was just rubbish – he'd jump at his own shadow sooner than face a Vampire," simpered Sophie Roper.

"What ever happened to him, anyway?" said Daphne.

Pansy scoffed with another toss of her hair, "Don't you remember? Potter killed him, didn't he? Had a delusion he was the _Dark Lord_." Millicent Bulstrode gave a loud, deep guffaw of laughter. Pansy looked at her. Millicent stopped laughing.

Astoria wanted to ask what they were talking about but knew better than to interrupt. She was tired of standing so, casting a furtive glance to Pansy Parkinson, she sat on the edge of the elusive Draco's seat.

"_I've_ _already told you_," Pansy noticed. She was breathing hard through her nostrils. She looked far angrier, Astoria thought, than the situation should merit. "Draco's sitting there!"

Astoria was going to say that _she_ couldn't see anyone but then Tracey Davis voice whined, "Why does Malfoy have to sit with us. He's such a snob!"

Pansy turned to look at Tracey. Her beady, pinpricks of eyes were flashing. "If you don't want to sit with us you don't have to, Davis," she snapped.

Tracey evidently realized she had trespassed on property not meant to be trespassed upon. "I didn't mean that," she said hastily. "I only…. He'll probably bring along Crabbe and Goyle and they won't fit!"

"She's right," simpered Sophie. "They barely fit down the corridor at all and Mil's taking up the rest of our bench."

Millicent Bulstrode grunted, "Am not."

Pansy crossed her arms, eyes flashing and nostrils flaring.

"Where am I supposed to sit, then?" blurted the words out of Astoria's mouth before her brain had a chance to tell her whether or not it was a good idea.

Tracey and Sophie looked at each and raised their eyebrows, evidently not sure and not concerned. Daphne scowled at Astoria for making a spectacle of herself. Pansy spat, "Why don't you go sit with the other first years?"

Given time, Astoria was sure she could think up a thousand retorts to this. Right now, however, her mind was blank. She turned to Daphne as a last resort. "You promised you'd show me around, Daphne. Will you come with me?"

Daphne's eyes flickered to Pansy Parkinson and then back to Astoria. "You're old enough to look around a train by yourself."

Astoria frowned. _Fine_, thought she, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to be seen in the company of her sister anyway. Astoria climbed back off the bench. The other girls had once again lost interest in her.

"Daphne," simpered Sophie, "Why aren't you in your robes yet?"

Astoria felt only a fleeting sense of triumph as Daphne answered quickly, "I was just going to. Mum got me new ones. Top of the line from Madame Malkin's."

"I don't buy my robes at Madame Malkin's anymore," said Pansy smugly, "Not after she bugged Mum's order…."

Pansy's voice was cut short, for Astoria had slammed shut the compartment door. The corridor was still crowded. They were hardly out of London yet and people were still catching up in the hallways and trying to find compartments.

Astoria frowned at the crowd for a moment before plunging in. She weaved her way between the older, more self-assured students, trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. Daphne had warned her about not singling herself out as a target. That probably included not picking a fight with Pansy Parkinson, who was obviously a girl with connections.

Astoria smothered a sigh. Sometimes she didn't know what was wrong with herself.

She ducked between a group of older boys who were tossing an evil looking Fanged Frisbee at one another. Astoria tried only half-heartedly to look for a compartment with children her own age. She didn't feel very much like talking. She'd have much rather have stayed with her sister, even if it meant sitting ignored in the back corner. She sighed again and continued on her way.

Astoria passed a compartment in which a trio of children were talking. She doubled back and passed it again. She past it thrice and stopped. They looked to be about Astoria's age. None were wearing any house colors, which might have made them first years. Astoria stood in the hallway for several minutes. She stared at her reflection quizzically in the glass and supposed she looked presentable.

One of the children, a girl with dark hair, looked up and noticed Astoria through the glass. The girl smiled invitingly. It would look silly now to turn away, so Astoria took a deep breath and slid open the door.

"Hello," said the girl brightly, "What might your name be?"

Astoria slipped a smile onto her face. "I'm Tori – _Astoria_ Greengrass," she said.

"Hello," the girl replied, "I'm Alyssa Parker."

The only boy present, with straw-like hair and many freckles, said, "And I'm Chris Parker – but you wouldn't know we were twins, would you?"

Astoria shook her head because that was obviously what they were expecting.

"I'm Bridget Thomason," said the last girl, "Are you a first year? I haven't seen you around before."

Astoria felt the smile slip off her face, "Er – yes, I am. Aren't you?"

"Nope," Chris Parker and puffed out his chest in pride, "Second years – Hufflepuffs, all three of us."

"Sorry, if you were looking for kids your own age," Alyssa Parker said after her brother. They didn't look like twins, hardly like siblings really.

"What house do you hope to get in, Astoria?" Bridget Thomason asked companionably.

"Slytherin," Astoria said quickly. The question had hardly been out of Bridget's mouth. "I've got a sister in Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. And my whole family has been there besides."

Alyssa Parker looked at her brother. Bridget Thomason looked at Alyssa. All three looked back at Astoria. "Daphne Greengrass?" Alyssa Parker asked, "She's your sister, huh?"

"We know Daphne Greengrass, we do," Chris said before Astoria could reply. "I Suppose you know her friend Parkinson, as well?"

From the five minutes in which Astoria had met Pansy Parkinson, she supposed she could understand why the Hufflepuffs reacted the way they did. Astoria, however, breathed deeply through her nose and asked "What's the matter with my sister?"

"Nothing," said Chris.

"I'll show you to some first years if you'd like," said Bridget.

"No," Astoria answered, "I'm fine, thank you." And then the door was closed and Astoria was standing in the corridor. It had somewhat died down for traffic during the time she'd been in the Hufflepuff's compartment.

Astoria walked down the hallway in a huff, stomping her feet in an exaggerated angry way (this she stopped when she remembered all the people possibly looking at her from the compartments). She hadn't liked those children at all, especially the way they had spoken of Daphne. Besides, _Hufflepuffs_….

Astoria sighed and stopped to stare out the window. They had left the city and were passing farm houses and fields of corn. She realized with some satisfaction that it had begun to rain. The clouds had been threatening since early that morning. She basked in the gloom.

Astoria supposed it was too early to consider returning to her sister's compartment, at least not to expect a friendly welcome. She sighed again. Hoping not for an occurrence like the one with the Hufflepuffs, she walked back down the corridor.

Soon enough Astoria happened upon another compartment that looked promising. A boy and girl had taken up residence, chatting away amiably. They looked about Astoria's age and, with her fingers crossed behind her back, Astoria knocked on the glass. Both girl and boy looked up and looked invitational.

With a toss of her hair and a mental note to keep her shoulders back and chin up, Astoria slid open the door. She said, "Hello, I'm Astoria Greengrass." The boy and girl looked at her. Feeling a rush of nerves, Astoria stammered, "Who are you? I mean – what are your names? You _are_ first years aren't you?" She didn't think she'd made the right first impression.

The boy was thin, had a pale face and a mop of curly red ringlets atop his head. The girl was tiny, had a long nose, and brown hair she'd pulled into a long tail at the nape of her neck.

"I'm Stephan Edgecombe," said he, "Yeah, we're first years. You are too, right?"

Astoria nodded an affirmative and turned to the girl.

"I'm Sara Hibburt," said she, "Pleased to meet you, Astoria."

After similar pleasantries Astoria asked, "Do you mind if I sit here for a bit?"

Sara smiled a kindly smile and said, "Not at all. You haven't been wandering around the corridor all this time, have you, looking for a seat?"

"No," said Astoria, and elaborated at the risk of seeming rude, "I was sitting with my sister, but she told – I wanted to find someone my own age."

"Oh," said Sara, "So you have a sister here? How old is she?"

"She's a third year," Astoria answered.

Before she could continue with a haughty, _"And she's in Slytherin."_ Stephan said, "I have a sister here too – but she's in fourth year. Maybe they know each other?"

Astoria doubted it. Daphne had never mentioned her. She wanted to know which house Stephan's sister was in, but before Astoria could ask Sara said, "I only have a little brother. He's back home. Do either of you have any other siblings?"

"No," said Astoria.

"It's just me and Marietta," said Stephan.

Sara made an attempt at an amusing comment on the fact that they all had only two children in their families. Astoria didn't think it was very funny but forced a smile none-the-less.

"So," said Sara, "do either of you know anything about Hogwarts? Well, I mean, obviously you do, seeing as you both have sisters here and they must have told you _something_. I know hardly anything about it because I haven't got anyone here before me, you know. I'm just dying to find out more. What do you know? I mean, about Hogwarts?"

Astoria tried to sort out the important parts of this. Stephan beat her to it, "I know a fair bit."

"So do I," Astoria interrupted quickly.

"Did your sister tell you about the sorting, Astoria?" Stephan asked enthusiastically, "Marietta wouldn't tell me anything – she said it would be more _fun_ if it were a surprise."

Astoria smiled and felt a blaze of importance. "Yes, Daphne told me all about it. Apparently they only put an old hat on your head and somehow it – the hat – picks out all your potential for the different houses and places you in the one you're most suited."

Stephan seemed to digest this thought before laughing and saying, "Mum was teasing. She said they'd make you do magic in front of the whole school –"

"But you don't, do you?" cut in Sara, her eyes bulging in alarm.

Astoria laughed, "No, I've already told you. The hat chooses."

"The hat?" Sara said, "But how – does it read your mind, or – or something?"

Astoria didn't know what she meant by 'read your mind'. She nodded all the same. "Well, I suppose it _sort_ of does – but it's just magic, you know."

Sara's face looked greatly relieved before turning deep red. She stammered her way through another question, "And the – the sorting? Well, I know you go into houses but what – what exactly are they?"

Stephan launched into a description as though he had been waiting on a spring board.

"So," confirmed Sara, looking very puzzled, "Raven_claw_, _Gryffin_dor, _Slyther_in, and Huffle_puffle_?"

"Hufflepuff," Stephan corrected, "Ravenclaw gets the smart ones – Marietta is there, Gryffindor gets the brave ones, Slytherin gets the clever ones, and Hufflepuff gets the –"

"Duffers," said Astoria, "Daphne says Hufflepuffs are all just a load of duffers."

"No," Stephan replied, "That isn't true – Hufflepuffs are the loyal ones, Marietta says."

"I know hardly anything about magic," Sara said. Her eyes were bulging again and she clapped her hands in front of her chest as though she was imploring someone. "You don't suppose I'll end up in Hufflepuff?"

Stephan shook his head. "No, Sara, you're placed into houses depending on your _potential_. Besides, none of us know anything about magic, really. We only just got our wands, you know."

Astoria sat quietly on her bench. She'd just realized something quite shocking. Surely it wasn't _normal_ for a young witch to ask so many questions. Surely a young witch would simply _know_. After all, Hogwarts was considered a matter of common knowledge among wizard families.

Sara was in the middle of nodding her head when Astoria's thoughts escaped her mouth, "But why do you have to ask? Didn't your parents tell you _anything_?" Astoria didn't realize until after she'd said it that perhaps she had been rude.

Sara had turned an even darker red. She fidgeted uncomfortably and twisted her fingers in her lap. She began with great pensiveness, "No – I – you see – I – my Mum and Dad don't know anything more about it all then I. We're not magical, you see – well, except for me, of course, but I've only just found out. Everyone always just used to think I was dotty, when all the strange things happened…. Anyway, I don't really know much at all about magic because – because my parents aren't – aren't witch and wizard, you see."

Sara finished and stared at the floor, obviously waiting for Stephan's and Astoria's reactions.

Astoria sat and stared at the girl in utter shock. A muggle. She had gotten herself into a compartment with a muggle.

Oh," said Stephan's voice, sounding light and unconcerned, "Well that's okay. There are loads of muggle-born students at Hogwarts, Marietta says. They all do just fine."

Sara looked up in obvious relief. She laughed, "_Muggle_ – it sounds so funny. Professor McGonagall – she's the one who explained it all to me and my family – told me that's the word you use for non-magical people."

Stephan laughed in agreement. They began happily chatting about Hogwarts. Sara, after her initial discomfort, seemed unnaturally enthusiastic – about everything.

Astoria silently sat and stared. She watched Stephan and Sara laughed over some incredibly silly bit of gossip. She watched as Sara explained with voluminous hand gestures to match, what Professor McGonagall had told her about the Wizarding World. Astoria sat and stared and realized this was the first time she had come into proximity with a muggle. This was the nearest she had been to that _other world_, the first time she'd experienced the enthusiasm, the ignorance, the slight foolishness she had been told about.

Astoria stared at Sara and realized she wasn't very impressed. Of all the stories she'd been told she'd expected someone slow and lumbering and stupid, like a slug. Sara was very flighty and seemed on the bursting point of energy. Astoria had taken her for a _witch_ when she'd first stepped in. She wondered uneasily what her mother or Daphne would to say to her if they saw Astoria now.

Stephan and Sara continued to talk. Sara asked questions and Stephan answered her. Astoria watched. Neither seemed to pay her any mind. She wondered if she could slip unnoticed from the compartment before Sara spouted tentacles or took out one of her many muggle electrical devices – because surely she would do _something_.

Astoria mouth seemed unaware of her brain's desperate plans. It said without her consultation, "You're a muggle?"

Sara stopped mid-sentence to turn and look at Astoria, "Er – yes – at least my parents are."

Stephan said, "But it doesn't matter, really, Sara." Then he shot Astoria a pointed look.

Astoria ignored Stephan. Daphne had told her about people like him, as well. "Then you," she began, "then you don't know anything about us – magic I mean?"

Sara was looking uncomfortable again, "Er – no, only what Professor McGonagall told me."

Astoria frowned at the ground, aware that Stephan was frowning at her.

"But that doesn't matter does it?" asked Sara, her fears evidently newly aroused. "I mean – I've been reading up a good deal on it and… well, you don't think I'll be behind in any of the classes do you?" She addressed Stephan, who shook his head.

"You'll be fine, Sara, really," he said, "No one minds." Astoria took his glare without a flinch.

"I don't know," said Astoria baldly, "I already know a good deal about magic. Daphne and Mum have told be an awful lot about Hogwarts…."

"Yes, but most of us aren't nearly that far ahead," said Stephan.

"Yes, of course, I probably have an advantage," said Astoria.

Sara looked uncertainly from Stephan to Astoria. Astoria met her gaze and dared her for a confrontation. "Do you know then," said Sara timidly, "er – what exactly will the classes be?"

Astoria paused, thought for a moment, and entered into an explanation reluctantly. She didn't have _time_ to explain things to a muggle, she told herself. Herself did not listen.

She was just on about the third year electives when Sara interrupted, giggling, "Did you say there's a _Muggle Studies_ class?"

"Yes," said Astoria.

"But what ever for?" said Sara. This was why Astoria did not have time to explain things to muggles.

Stephan said, "We know just about as much about muggles as you know about wizards. That's why you won't have to take that class – you're already an expert!"

Sara looked cheered. Astoria said, "I don't think I'll be taking that class either."

"Why not, Astoria?" asked Stephan. He was smiling but Astoria thought his eyes looked cold.

"Because," Astoria answered. Daphne had told her this last spring when she'd been choosing her own third year electives, "I won't _need_ to. Magic is so much easier than the muggle way of doing things. Why should I need to learn it? It would be a complete waste of time."

Perhaps that last bit was a little overdone. Sara's face fell. Stephan said, "I think it could be fascinating."

Sara said with what looked like an imitation of a smile, "Yes, I suppose you might think that, Astoria. But really, a lot of what we – I mean, muggles – do is just the same as magic. We still get just as much done. We just do it differently."

"Exactly!" said Stephan, as though Sara had just proven the point of the century.

Astoria made an expression she imagined would appear politely incredulous. "I – er – I think I've got to go," she said. She got up from her bench, "I promised my sister I'd be back in time for lunch."

"Oh, alright…" said Sara.

Stephan didn't say anything. Astoria could feel his eyes like two sharp icicles on the back of her head. She slid the compartment door shut behind her. She took a deep breath to refresh herself. Astoria had heard nasty things about muggles polluting wizards' air supply but she wasn't sure if she believed all of _that_.

She began walking back down the corridor in the direction of Daphne's compartment. She told herself not to, but her head seemed to swivel on its own accord and she looked back through the glass to Stephan and Sara. They were once again talking animatedly together.

Astoria felt an odd sort of pang in her stomach that might have been jealousy, or hurt, but she squashed it impatiently and immediately. What did she care, if they got on better with each other than with her? Astoria would probably not even need to associate with them once they got to Hogwarts. They were hardly Slytherin material, after all.

With a sigh, Astoria realized she was once again standing outside her sister's compartment. She felt curiously disheartened. She blamed it on being tired and hungry. She hoped Daphne and her friends would be more welcoming.

Astoria slipped quietly through the door. Daphne turned momentarily to share a smirk. None of the other girls seemed to take any notice of her. Astoria looked around at the company, put her hands on her hips, and quipped, "I see Draco hasn't shown up yet."

Daphne rolled her eyes in a way that suggested she wished she could clap a hand to her forehead. Both Tracey and Sophie smiled. Millicent Bulstrode did nothing more than snore loudly, having fallen asleep. Drool trickled from her gaping mouth.

"Pansy went out to look for him," Sophie simpered.

"Didn't you find anyone else to sit with?" said Daphne.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "No," she said, "Everywhere is full." Tracey sniggered.

"We're full as well," said Daphne

"Oh no," Sophie simpered – Astoria's mind screamed at being addressed as though she was five-years-old, but worked hard so it wouldn't show on her face. "Tori can stay."

Daphne huffed and gave in with obvious ill-grace. Astoria, having won these girls' affection, and herself a seat, didn't see fit to argue. She thought perhaps her presence would at least continue to be acknowledged, but all three girls began like they hadn't been interrupted.

"– And Honeydukes, I've heard it's brilliant. I can't wait to go there!" Tracey said.

"You would," simpered Sophie, "As for me, I actually want to be able to fit into my dress robes…."

Daphne laughed before saying, "Pansy says she's going to try and get Draco to ask her. I'm going to get Theo to ask me." Suddenly Daphne's eyes grew wide and she shot an alarmed glance at Astoria.

Astoria smiled devilishly and Daphne blushed. Astoria knew who Theo was – Theodore Nott – Daphne hardly ever shut up about him at home. Tracey and Sophie were already busy gossiping about the boys they wished would take them.

"And then there's the Shrieking Shack. The most haunted dwelling in Britain, you know," Tracey said.

Sophie simpered, "Oh, you sound like that mudblood Granger. No one cares about educational stuff in Hogsmeade."

Tracey turned light pink but laughed like Daphne had when they teased her about having a Gryffindor boyfriend.

Astoria had gone rigid in her seat. _Mudblood?_ She couldn't believe Sophie Roper had said such a thing. She looked at Daphne but was displeased and confused to see that her sister didn't seem at all bothered by the word.

It was a dirty and derogatory name, their mother said, something common and below them. It was much simpler to be indifferent to muggle-borns, rather than call attention to them using strong language. Astoria was shocked Daphne had let it slide.

"Anyway," Tracey said quickly, "I can't wait to go. I wonder how often they'll let us out."

Sophie and Daphne both shrugged.

Astoria tried to make her brain catch up. She pushed past her uneasiness and asked, "Hogsmeade? You get to go third year?"

"Duh," Daphne said, "Don't you remember me asking Mum to sign my permission form?"

Astoria's roll of the eyes was cut short by the compartment doors opening. An elderly witch, with gray hair flying from under of her violet cap, poked her head in to ask, "Can I interest you in anything, dears?"

Millicent Bulstrode seemed to wake on cue and immediately ordered a pile of sweets. The other girls made their choices and soon Astoria was too absorbed in carefully licking her fingers of cream off her pumpkin pasty to care much about the conversation.

The other girls ate their sweets and then went back to talking. Astoria sat and listened, tried not to fall into a doze, and sat and listened some more. She wished she had at least brought a book along to read but even if she had, she wouldn't have wanted to open it at risk of Daphne's friends thinking her a bookworm.

The train rolled onwards. The sky outside went dark and the lights within the compartment flickered on. Astoria sat and stared at the glowing orb of light stuck on the ceiling and counted how many moths were fluttering around it.

Tracey's voice said lazily, "We should be pulling up soon, I expect."

Astoria was just falling into another doze when the implications of Tracey's remark settled in. Astoria leapt out of her seat with a gasp of alarm. Everyone looked at her.

Astoria realized what she had just done. "I'm sorry," said she, feeling flustered and very aware her cheeks had turned red, "I only realized – I've got to go get changed."

Sophie and Tracey laughed in a way that was not _with_ Astoria.

"Well, go on then," snapped Daphne.

Astoria left the compartment as fast as it allowed for extracting her robes from her trunk. She dodged down the corridor and ducked into the girls' privy at the end of the trolley. She was acutely aware of just how much a fool she had just made of herself. She pulled her robes over her head and wondered if she could manage to hide in the bathroom for the rest of the journey.

The wheels of the train screeched and it began to slow. Astoria left the bathroom and thanked merlin she had thought to change on time. Astoria noticed in the compartments she passed that students had begun to take their luggage off the racks.

The train shuddered. It jerked abruptly to a stop. Astoria lost her balance and fell against the compartment behind her.

The lights went out.

* * *

2. Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read. I would love to know your thoughts, suggestions, praise, or constructive criticism. See that handy review box below…?

Anyway, I will be updating next week approximately at the same time. I already have most of this written so it stands a good chance of being completed*. I'm aiming for about fifteen chapters – give or take a few.

*Famous last words disclaimer


	2. Other Disasters, Part 2

Chapter Two – Other Disasters, Part 2:

Astoria gasped. She blinked several times but it did nothing to resolve the darkness. People were shouting to one another along the hallway. With a smattering of footsteps Astoria felt someone run past her, pushing her against the wall.

"Ouch!" she said loudly, but whoever it was didn't stop to apologize.

A compartment door slid open. Astoria stumbled backwards.

"Hey!" said the voice of whoever had opened the door she'd been leaning against.

For one horrible second Astoria thought she was going to fall right to the floor. She managed to grab hold of the doorframe. Heart beating rather hard, she said, "I'm sorry, I was in the hallway when the lights went out."

"Get off my foot!" the person said. Astoria hastily obliged, not realizing what that squashy something under her shoe had been.

"Sorry," she said again, thankful for the darkness that hid her face.

"What's happened?" a girls voice asked, "We aren't there yet, are we?"

"I don't think so," the boy said, "Marietta always said we didn't get to Hogwarts until late."

Astoria felt her heart sink. Somehow she'd managed to find herself again in the compartment of Stephan Edgecombe and Sara Hibburt.

"Er – this is Astoria Greengrass," she said when she realized she couldn't very well keep herself hidden forever.

"Oh – hello, Astoria!" said Sara. Stephan didn't answer. "Why don't you take a seat? I wonder if we've broken down."

"Magic trains don't break down," said Astoria.

"No – not here – I'm sitting here!" barked Stephan.

Astoria jumped back up. With another whispered apology she shifted and leaned back in the seat, willing herself to sink through the wall.

"What do _you_ think has happened, Stephan?" Sara said. She sounded put off, "If we haven't broken down."

"I don't know," he said. "But I expect they'll sort it out soon enough." The darkness seemed more dense than usual, but perhaps it was just the abruptness in which the lights had gone out that made it seem so much blacker. There also seemed to be something wrong with the heating charms. It was growing curiously colder….

"What's that?" Sara asked abruptly. Something in her voice made a chill run up Astoria's spine, "I-I think I just heard something out the door – oh I wish we could see…."

"It's alright, really…." But Stephan's voice faded away as well. The whole train seemed to go silent. Astoria started shivering.

The door began to open. Sara let out a squeak of terror and there was a soft thump as she presumably fell out of her chair unto the floor. Astoria shied away from the door, sliding across the bench until she hit the far wall of the compartment. She was shaking uncontrollably now but she could hardly notice.

Something was standing in the doorway, distinguishable in the darkness only as a darker hole, as if it was from it that emanated the night. It slowly opened the door and looked inside at the children. It was tall and large, whatever it was, and wearing a long, tattered cloak that brushed the floor with soft whooshing noises.

And it was cold. Horribly, dreadfully cold. Astoria felt as if her very blood was freezing in her veins….

Astoria started to see things. She began to remember every horrible thing that had ever happened to her. She remembered when Daphne first left for school. She was just nine years old again, watching her sister glide away from her…. She remembered when her pet kitten died after falling out of the yew tree in the Greengrass yard. She remembered a cruel, crumbling grave and a bunch of dead roses. _Mummy? Why are you crying, Mummy? _And then she heard it, a low, rattling breath that seemed to go on and on and on….

It was gone.

Like Astoria had just broken the surface of a frigid lake, she sucked in a trembling breath and her lungs expanded. Sara was whimpering. Astoria was sandwiched between the wall and Stephan, who had obviously tried to get as far away from the – whatever it was – as possible. The lights flickered back on and Astoria blinked.

No one spoke for several minutes. Stephan peeled himself away from her with a cough the implied discomfort. Astoria pushed herself away from the wall. She bent to straighten her robes and covertly wipe away the tears that had traced themselves down her cheeks. She sniffed and looked back up. With the sound of whirling pistons the train jerked and began chugging forward once again. Still the children did not speak.

Astoria closed her eyes and willed herself not to start crying again, or not to throw up, or not to faint. Sara picked herself up off the floor. Her knees knocked together and she quickly sat back down on the bench.

"What –" Sara took a deep breath and ran a hand over her eyes. Astoria realized that her cheeks, too, were stained with tears, "What was that thing?"

Stephan cleared his throat. "I don't know –" his voice sounded strangely high-pitched and he coughed again, "I – I think it might have been a dementor."

"That was a dementor?" said Astoria. Her throat was dry and constricted. Her voice sounded raspy, as though she hadn't had a drink of water for days.

"I don't know," said Stephan, "My mum told me about them. I think it might have been, by the way she described it."

"A dementor?" said Sara, sounding afraid, "What's that?"

"They guard Azkaban –" said Astoria.

"– It's a Wizard prison," Stephan intercut, "They keep dark wizards from getting out."

Sara shuddered, "They're awful. Does that – does that always happen?"

"No," Astoria said, "Daphne would have mentioned it, if it did."

Sara pulled her knees up to her chest and sniffed. "It's alright, Sara," Stephan said, "It's gone now."

Astoria wished she could pull her knees up and crawl into quivering ball, as well. She wished she could go run to Daphne and make sure everything _was_ alright. Her fingers felt like ice. She felt queasy. She remembered what the dementor had made her relive and felt like bursting into tears. She wanted to ask her sister what was going on. She wanted Daphne to hold her tightly and tell her everything was going to be fine.

Astoria only hugged her arms to her chest and fought the rising sense of panic in her throat. She couldn't leave now, not when Sara and Stephan were sitting there and watching her. Besides, she was more than a little ashamed to admit she was afraid of venturing alone out into the corridor. She didn't know if more dementors could be lurking outside.

The train rattled onward. Slowly the warm glow of the heating charms began to once again take effect. Astoria slowly relaxed, telling herself over and over again that there was nothing more to be afraid of.

"I wonder what it wanted," said Sara. They had not spoken for some time.

Astoria did not know. Neither did Stephan.

"It's strange," said Stephan, "I didn't think dementors left Azkaban. They're supposed to be under ministry control."

"What –" said Sara, her eyes going very wide, "What if they _aren't_ under control anymore?"

Astoria felt a chill run up her spine. "No," she said quickly, more to herself than to Sara. It was a horrifying idea but utterly ludicrous.

Soon enough the train screeched to a stop in Hogsmeade station. The three of them stood from their benches. Astoria felt slightly unsteady on her legs and Sara still looked it. Stephan seemed to have regained all his bravado and lead the trio out of the compartment.

The hallway was once again bustling with students. Many people were running and pushing their way through the crowd. The dementor seemed the chief topic of conversation. Astoria searched for Daphne, but saw no sign of her sister and trailed after Stephan and Sara onto the station.

With a rush of cold air and rain, Astoria stepped off the train and nearly broke her neck by slipping on the wet wooden platform. She grabbed hold of Sara's arm just in time.

"Whoops! You alright?" giggled Sara.

"Fine," said Astoria stiffly.

Sara threw her arms over her head and cried, "Oh, it's freezing out here! When do we get to the castle?"

Astoria craned her neck, trying to see over the crowd of people. She caught sight of the dark blond hair and, with a swooping feeling of relief, darted into the crowd. Sara shouted after her, "Where are you going?"

Astoria cried, "Daphne! Daphne, over here!" She pushed her way through a group of sixth years and saw Daphne turn to meet her.

"Tori!" she screeched, and fell to a crouch to engulf Astoria in her arms, "Oh, Tori! Oh – I was so frightened." Astoria felt Daphne's arms tighten around her waist to punctuate each word.

"Where were you?" said Daphne, and without waiting for an answer continued, "Why didn't you come back to our compartment? Oh, Astoria! Don't you do that – ever again!"

"_Daphne_," said Astoria, "I'm _fine_." Daphne released her. Astoria looked around to see if anyone had noticed but they all seemed too absorbed in their own conversations.

Daphne's friends were clustered in a group by the train. Pansy Parkinson had rejoined them and was saying loudly, "I can't believe they let those things on the _train_!"

"Tori," said Daphne, "you're shaking. You left your jacket in our compartment and you still have to cross the lake –"

"Daphne," said Astoria, "I'm fine." She did, however, accept the jacket gratefully and pulled it over her shoulders.

"Oh, let's get out of the rain!" Tracey Davis hurried over to Daphne. She hopped up and down from one foot to the other and rubbed her arms with her fists.

"You look like a turkey, Davis," said Pansy Parkinson.

With a clatter of footsteps and a spattering of rain from very white blond hair, in rushed a panting, red faced boy. He looked to be about Daphne's age and was wearing Slytherin colors. He had an irrefutable air of someone who knew where he was going and how he would get there, at your expense if necessary.

He said, between guffaws of laughter, "Did you hear? Did you hear? Potter fainted – he actually fainted! Longbottom's blabbing his fat mouth all about it! He fainted – Potter _fainted_!"

Pansy Parkinson erupted immediately into high pitched giggles. Astoria's eyes flickered up to Daphne and then smiled cooperatively when she saw her sister was also laughing. She wondered whom they were laughing at and, with the tiniest sense of misgiving, remembered how _she_ had felt when the dementor had come to her compartment.

It took a moment for Astoria to hear over the babble of voices a single, booming voice saying, "Firs' years! Over this way, if ya please! Firs' years, over to the boats now!"

"Tori!" said Daphne, sounding as though she had just remembered something. "You'll have to hurry or you'll miss the boats – go on, then. I'll see you later," Daphne shoved Astoria slightly on her way. "Watch out for Hagrid – he's mental."

Before Astoria had a chance to ask whom was Hagrid and how come he was mental, a group of older students had forced their way between the sisters. Astoria took a deep breath and looked for whoever it was that was calling.

She followed the sound of his voice, presumably Hagrid, and soon a large figure rose out of the crowd.

Astoria stopped in her tracks. She was jostled on all sides by the surrounding students but she had eyes only for the man in front of her. Astoria had never before seen someone so _huge_. She hadn't words to describe him. He was – he was _huge_. He stood at least ten feet high, his chest as broad as the width of the Hogwarts express, and half of him was covered in wild, wiry-looking black hair.

"Firs' years!" the man yelled. Astoria snapped her mouth shut – she'd realized she'd been gawking – when he turned to look at her. "Yep, that's right," he told her gruffly, "firs' years, jus' follow me now."

Astoria gulped. She was half afraid he was about to turn around and begin to chase her around the platform, yelling at the top of his lungs and brandishing the flowery, pink umbrella he held in his paw.

"Astoria – Astoria, over here!" Astoria turned to see Sara and Stephan standing with the other assembled first years. Astoria skirted around the giant Hagrid and joined them. She tried not to notice Stephan seemed less than pleased.

"Where'd you go?" Sara asked brightly.

"Just to see my sister," Astoria said. She hugged her arms across her chest in an effort to stop from shivering. The rain was coming down in a light drizzle, and the wind was blowing fiercely. Astoria was unpleasantly reminded of the dementor on the train and, with a shudder, hurriedly pushed the thought from mind.

"Alrigh' now, firs' years," Hagrid lumbered over to them.

Sara's eyes bulged and she hissed to Stephan, "He's _huge_! Stephan, is he a _giant_?"

Astoria snorted but tried to cover it up under pretense of a sneeze as Stephan explained to Sara that, no, he didn't think Hagrid was a giant, as those lived in the mountains.

Hagrid said, "Follow me now." and the first years set off, Astoria shuffling along with them.

They climbed down from the platform, and followed Hagrid towards a clump of trees. They walked down a narrow, mud covered path.

"Watch yer step now," Hagrid called, as one boy slipped and got a face full of mud. Hagrid hoisted the boy back to his feet by the collar of his robes. "You'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts – just roun' this ben'."

The path opened to the shoreline of a large black lake. Several small rowboats had been beached on the water's edge. Across the choppy black water was Hogwarts. It rose out of the darkness, towers and turrets illuminated by pinpricks of light indicating faraway windows.

The first years erupted in cries of delight. Astoria felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach and stifled a gasp. Sara started jumping up and down excitedly, giggling like she'd gone mad.

"Four to a boat now, ya hear," said Hagrid. "Four I said – count can ya?" He clambered precariously into a boat all to himself. "Don' be silly now, this isn't any storm – once we had to cross the lake with waves ten feet high!"

Sara hopped into a boat enthusiastically. Stephan got in after her. Astoria glanced at the swirling black water before tentatively climbing in.

"Mind if I sit here?" said a girl's voice. Without waiting for an answer she sat down next to Astoria. "I'm Livonia," said she, "Livonia Mentang. I wish that oaf would hurry up – it's freezing out here!" Livonia Mentang had wavy blond hair and carried her head in manner that suggested self-assurance.

"Hello," said Sara, "I'm Sara Hibburt and this is –"

"Oh, hello," said Livonia, "I wonder how much longer it will be. Look at that boy – he's just fallen into the water!" Livonia laughed and pointed to the same boy who had slipped in the mud. "That man, Hagrid, he's dangerous. I've heard he keeps dragons in his hut!"

"Dragons!" said Sara like an echo.

"So," said Livonia haughtily to Astoria, "What's your name, then?"

Astoria straightened her shoulders and tried to make herself look dignified, very conscious of the strands of hair that stuck unbecomingly to her forehead. "Astoria Greengrass," she said primly.

"And I'm Stephan Edgecombe," said Stephan.

"Oh, hello," said Livonia again.

The boats rocked in the water. Astoria clutched the sides tightly, fighting a rising sense of fright. Livonia continued, "I couldn't believe they let those dementors on the train – absolutely horrid, weren't they? The girls I was sitting with went to pieces – but _I _held it together. Look at that girl, why don't you – she's liable to fall right in if she isn't careful. The giant squid would probably eat her if she did." Livonia laughed appreciatively.

Sara said, "Giant squid!" and edged away from the side of the boat.

"And that boy," Livonia continued, "Look at him, someone should tell him to sit still if he doesn't want to drown. What houses are you three going into? It's Slytherin for me, whole family's been there – I'm _pure_ you know."

"Pure?" said Sara.

"Pure _blood_, of course!" Livonia rolled her eyes, "What are you, Astoria?"

Astoria smirked. Finally here was a girl worth her attention. "I'm pure as well – it's Slytherin for me, too."

"Good for you!" said Livonia. She turned to Stephan and the warm smile that had been on her face dissolved when she saw he was scowling at her. "What's got your wand in a knot – Edgecombe, wasn't it? Where are you headed, then?"

"I don't know," said Stephan, "No one does until you get there."

Livonia rolled her eyes again and turned to Sara, who was looking very timid, "And you?" she asked.

"I don't know either," said Sara.

"Oh, I say, duck!" Livonia cried, and covered her head with her arms as a curtain of ivy swept over their heads. The fleet of boats passed into a black mouth of a cavern.

"At least we're out of the rain, now," hissed Livonia.

Like a blanket had covered them, all light disappeared, and the sound of voices ceased. They glided peacefully now that they were out of the reach of wind and rain. They floated down a tunnel that must have burrowed directly below the castle. The boats scratched to a stop on a small sand-bar, hidden in the dark.

"Righ' this way, now," said Hagrid, discernible only by the lighted lantern he held above his head, glowing orange and leading the first years. They all clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles. Astoria realized how fast her heart was beating.

"Oh," squealed Sara, "this is it!" Astoria saw a dim glint of white as Stephan smiled in return.

Astoria followed the light of Hagrid's swinging lantern. She walked behind Stephan and Sara and beside Livonia. They hurried up a passageway and broke onto a field of grass. Looming above them was the castle of Hogwarts.

Livonia Mentang gave the castle a haughty look before saying, "Now we have to get wet _again_ – I wish that man would hurry up."

Astoria didn't say anything. Her heart seemed to be beating unnaturally fast and was somehow clogging her throat.

"Come on now," said Hagrid, "Don' you slip again," to the boy who was sopping wet and muddy. "Alrigh', all here are we? Righ' then," Hagrid stood before the towering front doors of the castle. The cluster of first years stood in his wake. He cleared his throat, turned about, and knocked thrice upon the door.

His monstrous fist made a booming clang against the wood that seemed to echo off the very mountains themselves. Sara gave an odd little shiver of excitement that looked as though she'd convulsed. Astoria tried to quiet her squirming nerves.

The door swung open with a loud squeal. Through the shadows it took a moment to distinguish the small, wisp of a wizard that stood there in his dark robes. He was very short and looked odd standing beside Hagrid, barely coming up to the giant's waist. White hair stuck out in tuffs from under his wizard hat and he beamed at all the children with a smile of an excited boy.

"The firs' years, Professor Flitwick," said Hagrid.

Professor Flitwick bobbed up and down on his toes. "Welcome, welcome!" he said in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Flitwick, and I'd like to receive you all most heartily to your new home! If you could all follow me, please. The sorting will begin momentarily."

The first years filed in. Astoria took a deep breath as she stepped across the threshold. Something about the castle came sweeping over her, some intangible force that seemed to radiate off the very bricks – tempting and gathering and beckoning with their aura. She smothered a squeal of delight.

They were surrounded by stone walls, lit with flickering torches. The ceiling was so high that the top was lost in the darkness. Sara stood for so long staring up at it that Astoria had to prod her along.

"Just this way. Just this way," Flitwick squeaked excitedly. They passed a set of wooden doors through which they could hear the voices of hundreds of students. They passed a vast, gleamingly white staircase that led to the upper floors. Flitwick turned, yanked open a door, and filed the first years into a small side chamber.

Astoria trooped into the room after the first years in front of her and the first years in back of her trooped in after her. They clustered until those on the edges had to stand with their backs pressed against the walls.

Professor Flitwick entered and closed the door with a snap, "Ah, well then, a little cramped but not to worry. You'll be joining your classmates in only a moment. But first, I must explain to you the finer points of the ceremony.

"As you probably already know, in just a moment you will be sorted into your Houses, of which there are four –" Professor Flitwick briefly explained the four Hogwarts Houses and the qualities they ascribed. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the whole school." Astoria nervously straightened her robes and ran her fingers through her hair. Beside her Livonia was looking coolly unconcerned. "Once you have been sorted, your House will become like family. You will attend your classes with your dorm mates and spend your free time in your house common rooms.

"Of course, I'm sure you're all interested to learn about our friendly House Championship. If you behave badly while in classes or break any rules, we teachers, along with school Prefects, and Head Girl or Boy, can penalize you by taking away House Points. Good behavior, along with special achievements, will warrant House points. The House at the end of the year with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Well, I believe that is all – I will return shortly to lead you to the ceremony."

Flitwick squeezed out of the room. Sara turned to Astoria and said anxiously, "They – they sort you in front of the whole school?" her eyes were wide with terror and even Astoria felt a trickle of fear run down her back.

"Don't worry," Stephan said. He was rather pale, himself. "It'll be fine – just a hat – nothing fancy."

This point of discussion permeated the whole room. Many of the first years were turning anxiously to their neighbors and asking if they looked alright, if their hair was flat, or if there was anything in their teeth. Astoria fidgeted, keeping mind to not bump into Livonia, who stood very close to her. Livonia was standing very straight and rigid, as though she was trying to convince anyone who doubted that she was not at all nervous.

The minutes ticked on and Astoria wondered where on earth Flitwick could've gotten to and just then the door swung open. The children who had moved in front of it in order to make more room had to jump out of the way. Professor Flitwick stuck his head inside and said, "Alright, we're ready for you now."

* * *

I would love some reviews.

Stay tuned, same time, same channel, next week


	3. Other Disasters, Part 3

Chapter Three – Other Disasters, Part 3:

Upon Flitwick's instruction, the children formed a line and followed him back into the entrance hall, back across the flagged stone floor, and – Flitwick had thrown open the doors of the Great Hall – stomped into the midst of their fellow students.

Astoria found herself walking side by side with Sara. The Muggle-born looked around with ill-concealed excitement and skipped every two steps she took. Astoria hoped Daphne wouldn't see them together.

They passed through the middle of four long tables, two on each side of them. At each table sat presumably the members of each four Houses. Astoria searched for the green and silver of Slytherin and found them sitting against the wall. Further observation brought about a quick smile from Daphne and Astoria felt slightly heartened.

At the top of the hall sat another long table, where the rest of the Professors sat. Hagrid was sitting at the end, trying to look as inconspicuous as a man of his size could. Several common looking witches and wizards spanned the distance from Hagrid to the middle of the table, where the headmaster sat.

Astoria knew this man was the headmaster for she had seen his picture in the _Daily Prophet_ many times. Albus Dumbledore looked just as eccentric as he always did. His royal purple wizard's cap sat slightly askew on his head and his snow-white beard and hair flowed over his shoulders, across his chest and down his back. He addressed the students with a politely interested smile.

Professor Flitwick led the first years so they stood in front of the Staff Table and faced all the rest of the students. Astoria felt her fingers go cold at the thought of all those eyes looking at her. She stared at the ground and tried not to throw up. Flitwick continued, with a spring in his step, to place a four-legged stool in front of the children.

On this stool he placed a ragged, dirty, thoroughly decrepit old hat. At this hat everyone stared. The hall had gone completely silent. The first years waited with bated breath. Astoria clenched her fists at her side. All of a sudden – making Sara jump violently and land on Astoria's foot – the hat straightened up, gave itself a good shake, and, using  
a large rip near the brim as a mouth, began to sing:

"_I am the sorting hat, that's what I do._

_I'll sort you in the House best for you._

_So listen well and I will tell_

_Which house will make you true._

_There's Ravenclaw for them all_

_Sharp witted, clever, smart _

_Whether you be short or tall,_

_This is where you'll have your start._

_The chivalrous, put your trust_

_In Gryffindor, for brave and true _

_In this house you'll be placed, you must_

_For this House is best for you._

_For the proud, haughty and the shrewd _

_If you're stumped, I'll give a clue:_

_Try Slytherin, it will help you through._

_I bet my brim, I do conclude. _

_Last of all, but not least of all_

_If you're steady, strong, and loyal _

_You'll not shy from work, nor toil _

_"Hufflepuff!" I'll surely call._

_So now you know, you've found it out!_

_Just who I am – the Sorting Hat! _

_Next you'll see just where you'll be_

_The work is done, _

_you've no more need of me _

_I am the sorting hat, that's what I do._

_I'll sort you in the House best for you._

_So listen well and I will tell,_

_Which House will make you true._"

The Hall erupted into appreciative applause as the hat's mouth closed with his last note. The hat then bowed to each of the four tables, before going limp and crumpling rather pathetically on the stool. Astoria stood and stared, hardly registering that she might be expected to clap as well.

"Bravo, bravo!" said Flitwick. He referred to a long scroll of parchment as he continued, "I'll read each of your names in turn. When it's your name called, you'll come up and sit on the stool. Put the hat on your head and then we'll see just where you'll be!"

Flitwick chuckled to himself before looking at the list and crying, "Ackerley, Derek." A tall boy with feet too big for his body stumbled forward and sat quickly on the stool, almost making it topple over. He hurriedly stuffed the Sorting Hat over his head. The hat's brim drooped over his eyes.

There was a pause. Then, making Sara jump again, that hat opened its mouth and bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!" Derek Ackerley looked very much relieved, jumped off the stool, and scurried to the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw.

"Albert, Henry," Flitwick called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and off traipsed Henry Albert to sit with his new housemates.

"Allens, Neptune," cried Flitwick.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Astoria waited. Everything seemed to be happening much too quickly. She thought of the morning, of the train ride, of the wait in the side chamber with the other first years, and wondered where the day had gone. Her heart seemed to be beating faster with every breath she took. It seemed very hard to focus on any particular thought. The names went steadily down the alphabet.

Stephan Edgecombe was called and, with a cheerful smile to Sara, was sorted into "RAVENCLAW!"

Astoria thought she might faint. She felt very lightheaded and wobbly. Her name was coming soon, she knew. She tried to run down the letters of the alphabet but got stuck only a few in. What came after _E_, she wondered. Her brain didn't seem able to respond.

A boy was sorted into Hufflepuff, Katty Gordon was sorted into Gryffindor, and then Professor Flitwick called, "Greengrass, Astoria."

Time ceased. Astoria wondered why no one stepped forward. Then some sort of comprehension forced its way into her being like a knife. _Her name. That was her name_…. Astoria's legs seemed to work automatically. She crossed the floor before she'd made the decision to move. She sat on the stool and took the hat into her hands. She thought again of all those people staring at her, and, more to distract from all the eyes than anything else, stuffed the hat over her head.

The brim slipped over her eyes and she had to stop it from sliding over the rest of her face with her hand.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" snapped a voice in her ear.

Astoria jumped. She had just been expecting the hat to shout "SLYTHERIN!" and be done with it.

"Very certain are we?" the hat asked. She hoped the rest of the Hall couldn't hear it. "Not to worry," the hat answered, "We're quite alone up here – just me and your head."

The hat was talking. Daphne hadn't mentioned this.

"Yes, that's usually the case with siblings. It gives the affair an element of surprise," said the hat. If she was ever asked afterward, what the hat sounded like, Astoria wouldn't have been able to find words to describe it. It didn't sound like anything, really, not like the voice it had used to sing the song, anyway. She couldn't quite say it even had a voice. It simply _was_.

Which didn't make any sense, really – things were not simply _there_ – least of all a voice.

"You're overthinking this," said the hat, "that's a mark of a Ravenclaw."

_No_, said Astoria almost aloud. _It's Slytherin, has to be Slytherin_. Astoria squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to make the thought more profound.

"Why so certain?" said the hat.

_My whole family has been in Slytherin, I don't want to disappoint them, _thought Astoria. After all, it wouldn't do to hide anything. It seemed as if the hat could read her thoughts before she'd even quite finished thinking them.

"You family? And you think that gives you a one-way ticket, do you? Goodness, girl," said the hat, sounding cross – if a hat could sound cross. "Didn't you even listen to my song? It takes a great deal of time to think up those lyrics. I expect you students to learn from them."

_I'm sorry,_ thought Astoria,_ please, everyone's waiting_….

"You aren't at all suited for a Slytherin," said the hat flatly. "No ambition. Clever enough, I suppose, but all too willing to follow in someone else's footsteps – your family's, for that matter."

Astoria was blushing, more from the uncomfortable thought of everyone waiting for her then anything else.

_Oh, get on with it, please! _

"I see patience is not a virtue – that's a sure sign of a Gryffindor –"

_No, absolutely not! Nor, Hufflepuff. _

"Quiet, I'm making the decisions."

_I've already told everyone that I'll be in Slytherin_

"Bit premature, wasn't it?"

_They expect it of me._

"Traditions can be broken, you know," the hat quipped. It continued, sounding a bit more resigned, "But I always take the student's opinion into account. So, not Gryffindor – I'd expected that, seeing as you wish Slytherin – nor Hufflepuff. What do you think of Ravenclaw?"

_I'd prefer Slytherin. _

"You'd make a horrid Slytherin, take my word for it. Not an ideal Ravenclaw, either – haven't got much logic, my girl. But you could learn, I suppose."

_Oh, I don't care, _Astoria thought, imagining again all those people waiting for her. _Just put me somewhere – and be quick about it._

"You don't care, you say –"

_No, no, I didn't mean that –_

"But you thought it, and that's enough – I see all, my girl," and aloud, so the whole Hall could hear, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Astoria's breath caught. No. No. That hadn't happened. It was just her imagination. The hat hadn't said…. But it hadn't said… It was just her imagination. She was stuck in some horrid nightmare and the hat hadn't said – it _hadn't_ – said…said _that_….

"You're still here are you? And you were so keen on getting down…." The hat's voice was cut off as Astoria thrust it away from her. It toppled off the stool. Astoria tried to control the tremble of her hands. She couldn't bring herself to pick it back up. She turned and looked out at the students, forgetting for a moment what she was supposed to do.

Her heart hammered against her ribs. She expected some kind of uproar. She expected to hear an outcry, some sort of reflection of what she was feeling inside…. Nothing happened. Professor Flitwick reminded her to go take her seat. Several students tittered.

Again her legs seemed to move as though someone had put them on autopilot. Astoria walked. She felt neither the floor beneath her feet nor the slight shiver of her hair as the air moved through it. Somehow she found herself standing at the Ravenclaw table.

Some of the students were still clapping for her. Someone patted her on the back as she fell onto the bench. Astoria sat and felt winded, as though she'd just run a mile. It wasn't until Flitwick had called the next student that she remembered Daphne. Astoria couldn't – she _couldn't_ bring herself to look to the Slytherin table. She couldn't stand to find Daphne's face, to see the shock and disappointment in her sister's eyes….

Something like bile rose in her throat. It was a mistake. It had to be a mistake. _Oh please let it be a mistake_…. Let them call her back up, apologize and tell her it was all an error. Let her have just imagined it all. Perhaps she was still standing in line, waiting for her name to be called. Perhaps she had not yet been sorted and all this was just her imagination. Perhaps this whole day was just her imagination. She had not arrived at Hogwarts. She had not been on the Hogwarts Express. She had not even woken up in her bedroom yet….

The sorting continued. There was no announcement from Flitwick for Astoria Greengrass to please stand up and make her way to the Slytherin table. Astoria did not suddenly come to her senses and find she had not yet put the hat atop her head. It was not a mistake. It was not just her imagination. But how – how could it possibly be _true_….

Sara Hibburt said, "Oh, I'm so happy you got in too, Astoria!" Astoria looked at her and dimly realized the Muggle-born must also have been sorted into Ravenclaw. Astoria must not have been paying attention when she'd been called.

The Muggle-born. Astoria was in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin and she was surrounded by Muggle-borns and – and half-bloods and – and anyone else who hadn't been _worthy_ of Slytherin and – and Astoria was here _with them_ –

The sorting continued. Professor Flitwick continued to run down the list of names. The Sorting Hat continued to shout out the names of the houses. Astoria sat and stared at her hands, which were white and entwined upon the tabletop, and tried not to burst into tears.

Each time the hat bellowed "SLYTHERIN!" it was like a physical blow to Astoria. She refused to look up. She didn't want to know whom the hat elected was more _worthy_ than her. She didn't want to accidentally catch her sister's eye –

The babble of talk from the students ceased and Astoria looked up in reaction to the sudden drop of noise. The Sorting Hat had been removed and the line of first years taken their places at the house tables. Headmaster Dumbledore had stood from the Staff Table. He spread his arms wide and his voice boomed jovially, '"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"'

"Who's that?" hissed Sara's voice.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," said Stephan.

"My, just look at his beard!"

Astoria wasn't paying attention. She stared at Dumbledore because it was what everyone else was doing. His voice undulated across the room without her taking in a word he said.

'"As you will all be aware after the search of the Hogwarts Express,"' his voice was deep and grave, '"our school is presently playing host to some dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."'

Astoria stared without seeing him and Dumbledore's voice continued.

'"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks."'

"There are such things as Invisibility cloaks?" said Sara but Stephan shushed her.

'"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you not to give them any reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure no student runs afoul of the dementors."'

Astoria lost track completely of his voice. She was not in Slytherin, but in Ravenclaw, and what did she care of anything else. She did not hear as the Headmaster introduced the new staffing appointments, did not acknowledge the applause of the students, and was not aware as he went over the standard rules conduct.

The next thing she knew Dumbledore's voice said, '"Well I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"'

Sara squealed in delight. Astoria blinked in shock for suddenly the empty platters and bowls set on the table were overflowing with food. Tremendously luscious looking food, too. Astoria almost forgot for a moment what she had been so upset about.

There were plates of any food she had ever imagined. Sara stared at it all and seemed too shocked to eat. "How does he manage it?" she asked Stephan. Stephan only shrugged and tipped some carrots on Sara's plate for her.

Astoria hesitated and came to the conclusion that her predicament did not _quite_ warrant not eating. She almost felt a little better after she'd piled her plate high with sausages, mashed potatoes and peas.

There was a moment when all that could be heard was the sloshing of drink in goblets, the clang of silver on glass, and gentle thunks as plates were lifted and placed back on the table. There was a calm as everyone took their first bight, and then the conversation, laughter, and thorough jumble of noise broke loose.

"Hello," said first year girl sitting on the other side of Astoria. "I'm Melissa Jordan, what's your name?" her voice was quiet and timid sounding, as though she had been working up the nerve to speak for quite some time.

Astoria wondered for a moment if she should bother answering. Her lips, however, formed the words out of habit, "Astoria Greengrass." Melissa Jordan had dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. Her smile was just as quiet as her voice.

"Hogwarts is wonderful, isn't it?" said Melissa as though she was afraid Astoria was going to bark at her. "I – I've got two older brothers – one's in Gryffindor – the other's already graduated. They told me all about it. But it seems so much grander once I've gotten here myself. Do you – do you have any siblings here?"

Astoria replied that yes, she did, a sister, in Slytherin, and yes, Hogwarts was absolutely fantastic. Melissa Johnson seemed to deflate and fell to silently eating her onion casserole.

Astoria refused to feel guilty. She stuffed forkfuls of potatoes into her mouth and utterly _refused_. Melissa Jordan hadn't any right – any right to what? Hadn't any right to say hello? Astoria told her better half to shut up and continued to eat her dinner.

It was very loud in the Hall. The voices of the students, the clatter of knives and forks, and the scraping of the benches upon the stone floor seemed to reverberate off the walls of Astoria's skull. She longed to drop her head into her hands and make it all go away. She was suddenly aware of how entirely exhausted she was.

"This is wonderful – absolutely fantastic!" Sara kept saying cheerfully. Astoria got so annoyed she started fantasizing about spilling her pumpkin juice over the girl's head.

Astoria would have to stay in Sara's _dormitory_….

"Then you're Muggle -born?" a first year asked, a boy, "This must be very new for you."

"Very," Sara agreed. Then she squealed in delight and pointed across the room, "Oh! Look at that – is he a _ghost_?"

The feast went on. Astoria ate without thinking and stopped when she was full. People around her talked and laughed. Eventually, when everyone had eaten their fill, the golden plates wiped themselves clean and lay empty as they had before. Headmaster Dumbledore dismissed them. The Ravenclaw girl with a Head Girl's badge stood called in a clear voice, "First years – to me, now."

Astoria didn't know whether or not to burst into tears of relief, that the evening was almost over or because the evening had begun in the first place. Sara's hopping up and down in excitement was not helping matters. Astoria made her way, with the rest of the first year Ravenclaws, to the Head Girl.

"Follow me, now," said the Head Girl, "That's it. In a line. Ready? Come now…."

The first years weaved their way through the older students. Astoria found herself walking beside another girl.

"I'm Tiffany Lanesingly," said she.

Astoria introduced herself yet again.

"We'll be sharing a dormitory, you know," said Tiffany Lansingly.

"Yes, I know," said Astoria, and no more. Tiffany engaged herself in conversation with the first year girl walking behind them. They approached the large doors through which they had entered the hall. Two tall boys, twins by the looks of it, both with flaming red hair were standing on either side of the door like sentries.

They were bobbing up and down and smiling matching mischievous grins. The one on the right said "Welcome to Hogwarts ickle firsties. Watch your step now – don't trip on the stairs!"

"Don't get pushed either – and watch for the trick steps," said the one on the left.

"Well said, George," said the first, "Mind you don't stay up too late – there are classes in the morning."

"If anyone's interested though, there's a party in the kitchens," said the one called George.

"Oi!" came a shout, and up stomped a very angry looking boy, with a red face and hair to match. "What are you two doing?" he bellowed.

"Nothing your Headsiness," said the twin on the right, "Just some kindly advice to our newest Hogwartsians."

"Up to bed – both of you!" said the boy. Astoria noticed he had a Head Boy's badge pinned to his robes.

"Ease up, Perce, only trying to be responsible, and caring, and all that filth –"

"Hello Percy," said the Head Girl.

"Penelope!" said the Head Boy, his face getting even redder. "I'm sorry if my brothers were bothering you. Here let me escort you to the stairs…."

"Come, let us go, Fred," said the twin called George, "Leave these lovebirds be."

The other snorted, but they both turned to leave. He called over his shoulder, "Don't you and Penelope stay up too late either, Perce…."

The Head Boy escorted the Head Girl to the stairs. The first years followed. He and said good-bye to her there, his face still burning.

"Ooooh," one of the first year boys crowed as the Head Boy left them. Penelope looked a little pink herself.

"Shut it, Mark," she muttered. "Follow me, first years."

Up they climbed the stairs. "_Do_ watch out for the trick step," said Penelope. They passed a group of hurrying first year Hufflepuffs, being led by a Prefect. Several more flights of stairs and a few twist and turns of the passageways later, the first years found themselves ascending a winding staircase. Up and up, and further up they went until Astoria's calves burned. They seemed to be climbing one of the towers.

Penelope was panting as she said, "It's a pain to climb every day, but you'll get used to it. And…here we are!"

They reached a small landing, so tiny that half of first years still had to stand on the steps. Facing them was a plane wooden door. The top was arched and an eagle shaped knocker was the only ornament.

"We Ravenclaws," said Penelope, "don't have a password like the rest of the houses. Instead, in order to enter the common room you'll have to answer a riddle. The riddle changes every time, you see. If you can't figure it out, you'll just have to wait until someone comes along who can. So you'll have to have your wits about you. But, after all, that's what we Ravenclaws are famous for."

"_But, after all, that's what we Ravenclaws are famous for_," mimicked the boy called Mark. Several of the other first years snickered.

"Shut it, Mark," Penelope said again. "I'll write mum and tell her you've been acting up."

Mark stuck his tongue out at her.

Without further ado, Penelope turned around and took hold of the knocker, which hung from the eagle's talons. She swung the ring against the door and suddenly the eagle's mouth opened – Sara squeaked in rapture – and out came a fluty, musical voice.

"If a Quidditch tournament is played consisting of thirty-nine teams," said the eagle, "how many games must be played before their can be a champion?"

"Well?" asked Penelope of the first years, "Does anyone think they know the answer?" Sara almost immediately raised her hand. She was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. "Yes, dear?" said Penelope. Astoria looked at Sara in shock and thought indignantly that Penelope hadn't given enough _time. _

"That one's easy," said Sara. "The answer's only one – the last match has to be played. But what's Quidditch?"

"Well done," Penelope said to Sara. The common room door swung open. Astoria rolled her eyes as Sara giggled an absurd sort of giggle.

In they all marched. The Ravenclaw common room was a large, completely circular room. What parts of the wall were not floor to ceiling windows were bookshelves, curved to fit the floor. Rickety looking tables and chairs were scattered about and in the middle of the room was a shining black stove, surrounded by rather tattered looking armchairs.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room," said Penelope, spreading her arms wide and smiling. "Through that door are the dormitories – boys to the left, girls to the right. I'd suggest you headed up soon. We've classes early in the morning. That's all, and I hope you enjoy it here at Hogwarts."

Several older students had sprawled out on the couches and chairs, or else sat down by the fire to warm, but most appeared to have already gone up to bed. Penelope went to go sit down at a table. The first years were then left to their own devises. They stood in a huddled mass, clearly unsure of what they were supposed to do.

Astoria shuffled her feet and looked at the floor. The carpet was faded and worn thin, over centuries of being trampled by fellow Ravenclaws.

"Well I – erm – I guess I'll," said Sara. Some of the first years looked at her expectantly, "I guess I'll just go up to bed."

She took a step forward then turned back, to see if anyone was going to follow her. Melissa Jordan stepped up and the two girls led the way across the floor.

Astoria managed to get in front of them and was the first to push open the door. Through it lay more stairs, two flights, one to the left and one to the right.

"She said right went to the –"

"Girls to the right," said the boy called Mark, "and boys to the left."

"See you later ladies," said another boy, to the general amusement of his dorm mates.

"See you in the morning then, Stephan," said Sara.

"See you," said Stephan. The boys took their flight and the girls theirs. The stairs creaked beneath Astoria's shoes. It was dark in the hallway and none of the girls seemed very keen on talking. They passed several doorways leading to the other dormitories until they reached a door marked _First Years. _Sara pushed it open with her shoulder.

There were five four-poster beds in the room, each hung with a set of dark blue curtains. In front of either bed was each of five girls' trunks. Sara immediately flung herself onto the bed with her trunk in front of it.

"Oh," she said, enraptured, "I'm just too excited to sleep!"

Tiffany Lanesingly said, "I know how you feel. I can't see how I'll ever fall asleep now."

Astoria sat on the edge of her bed as introductions were made and pleasantries exchanged. Astoria's head had begun to ache and she hoped the others wouldn't be up too late talking.

"What do you suppose our classes will be tomorrow?" said Sara.

The other girls shrugged and the fifth girl, whose name was Aurora Shaning, remarked, "Mum told me they'll hand the schedule out in the morning. Though I hope we'll have Charms. Mum says the first thing we'll do is learn to make things fly!"

"You're joking!" said Sara.

Apparently Aurora was not joking, and went on, "Yes, the incantation is _Windrogan Levisa – _or something or other. I really don't remember exactly what she said."

"Wind-dragon levisa?" said Sara.

This was really too much. "No," said Astoria. The girls turned to look at her. She tried to keep from rolling her eyes, "It's pronounced _Wingardium Leviosa_. And it doesn't make things _fly_ – it only levitates objects."

Aurora looked put off. Sara said cheerfully, "It doesn't really make much difference."

The girls babbled on. Astoria sat and didn't speak. A horrible feeling of dread had settled over her. She'd just realized that some time, some way, she was going to have to let her mother know she hadn't made it into Slytherin. The thought fairly terrorized her. How would her mother react? Would she be disappointed? Would she be _ashamed_ of a Ravenclaw daughter?

"What's the matter, Astoria?" asked Tiffany.

Astoria looked up. All the girls were once again staring at her. "Er – I – nothing," she said, "_Nothing_ is the matter."

"Oh, alright, you just looked bothered by something," said Tiffany with a shrug.

"I'm fine," said Astoria, "Just tired – don't you think we should be getting to bed?"

"Oh, blimey!" said Sara, having looked at her wrist watch. "I didn't realize it was so late."

Astoria _had_ realized it was so late. Her head was pounding and she felt an odd sort of feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost as if she was going to be sick.

The girls changed into their pajamas. Astoria climbed into bed a moment later and burrowed far beneath the covers. She was slightly annoyed that the bed was actually comfortable. The sheets smelled clean and the pillow was very soft. It would have been nice to add something more to her list of complaints.

"See you in the morning girls," chirped Sara from behind the hangings of her bed.

The other girls said their goodnights. Astoria remained silent. Her throat felt constricted and her eyes had begun to burn. She shut her eyes tightly and stuffed her face into her pillow, willing herself not to start wailing and wake the whole dormitory.

And do, blinking away tears, Astoria fell into a wrestles sleep her first night at Hogwarts.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love some more feedback. Review?

The Sorting Hat's song was…surprisingly hard to write. I apologize for the bad poetry.


	4. Lessons, Letters, and Lycanthropy

Chapter Four – Lessons, Letters, and Lycanthropy:

Astoria woke the next morning early. It took a moment for her to remember why she was feeling so miserable. Then everything that had transpired the night before came crashing back to her and she wondered if she closed her eyes and thought hard enough, might she make it all disappear.

Of course it didn't work. Astoria fought back the choking sensation in her throat that usually preceded tears. She sat up and pushed aside the dark blue hangings that covered her bed. The white sunlight of early morning streamed through the windows. The other four beds were still covered by their curtains. Astoria slipped out of bed and dressed quietly, not wishing to wake the other girls and procure company.

Sounds of early morning stirring followed Astoria as she passed by the closed doors of the other dormitories. Once in the common room she took hold of a small table in a corner and smoothed out a piece of parchment. Astoria had also brought along a quill and was soon holding pen in hand, waiting for inspiration to seize her.

Her mind was blank. She had no idea what to write. How on earth was Astoria supposed to tell her _mother_ – the stern, reputable, dignified Slytherin Lyra Greengrass – that Astoria had gotten into _Ravenclaw_? It was impossible, unutterable, not conceivable in the slightest sense to convey something like that in a letter. Astoria sat with her quill dripping ink on the parchment and started with,

_Dear mother_,

She supposed she had better get a move on, lest be beaten to it by Daphne.

_I've arrived safely_

She refrained from mentioning the dementors.

_and am pretty much settled in. I sat with Daphne for most of the train ride but also met some of the other students. _

She decided against mentioning Sara Hibburt, the Muggle-born.

_I share a dormitory with four other girls. I suppose they seem nice enough but I really haven't met them properly yet._

She's barely spoken with any of them.

_I hope I've studied enough over the summer for the classes. The other girls seemed rather dim on exactly what was going to be taught. _

She sucked on the end of her quill and thought.

_The food was very good. _

Might as well butter her mother up and slip in the bombshell near the end.

_I had roast beef and mashed potatoes and carrots and peas and it was…._

She thought for a moment longer.

_It was very good. _

Not one of her better letters but she didn't know how she was supposed to write to her mother. She had never done it before.

_I'm very excited about classes. I don't know what my first one will be, but I'm sure whatever it will be will be very exciting._

This was getting ridiculous. Her quill dripped a bit more ink.

_I think you should know –_

She stopped and read it over. It sounded very abrupt. She crossed out the last line only to write again underneath it,

_I think you should know –_

She hesitated before continuing.

_ that I've been sorted into Ravenclaw. _

It sounded terrible. It was all she had to keep herself from balling the parchment into a crumpled lump and throwing it the dying embers of the stove.

_I guess the Sorting Hat thought I better suited here than Slytherin. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone. I'm a little shocked myself. _

Perhaps it was another drop of ink that fell on the parchment.

_But I think Ravenclaw will be quite fun. Like I said, the girls seem nice enough. _

That was really, Astoria thought, all there was to say.

_I miss you already, Mum, and can't wait for Christmas. _

_– Tori _

It was a very short letter. Astoria waved it in the air for a second, to dry the ink, and then carefully folded it so to fit on the leg of an owl. She couldn't bear to read it over again, being sure she would find it much too terrible to actually send.

The common room was beginning to fill with students. They came stomping down the stairs, yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Astoria quickly slipped out of the door.

It was after she'd closed it behind her when Astoria realized she had no idea how to get to the Owlry. She stood on the landing and debated with herself what she was to do. She could go back into the common room and ask an older student for directions, or she could proceed to the Great Hall and wait to mail her letter later.

The letter had by then become very soggy, from being held in her sweaty hand for such a long time. Her stomach squirmed at the thought of someone coming through the door and finding her there, possibly thinking she'd failed to answer the riddle. Astoria hurriedly skipped down the stairs. She'd make her mind up on the way.

Astoria walked aimlessly along the corridor at the base of the stairs. Students passed her and didn't give her a second glance. She was pacing back and forth for such a long time down ambled Melissa Jordan and Sara Hibburt into the hallway. Astoria froze and wished she had an invisibility cloak. They were talking and laughing and didn't noticed her. Astoria hoped they wouldn't.

Just then Sara turned and said, "Oh, Astoria! Hello! I didn't see you there."

Astoria forced a smile. Her lips felt very stiff. "Hello. I just came down," she lied.

Melissa looked as if she was mustering all the courage she possessed and whispered, "Would you like to come to breakfast with us?"

Astoria reluctantly consented. She trailed behind the girls and felt awkward. The conversation felt rather forced. Astoria, remembering the adamant chat the two girls had been having before she'd joined them, felt like an outsider.

"Do they serve breakfast the same way as dinner?" Sara wanted to know, "You know, does it just appear on the table?"

"I don't know," said Melissa uncertainly. Everything about the girl seemed uncertain. She seemed uncertain how to button her robes, for they were half-way undone. She seemed uncertain of how to hold her hands and kept twisting them nervously in front of her. She even seemed uncertain whether to smile or not, and did so whenever she caught either Sara's or Astoria's eyes, but looked very glum otherwise.

"We've never eaten breakfast here before," said Astoria and smiled so Sara would miss the sarcasm.

Sara laughed and her voice continued to babble, "I wonder what our first lesson will be? Is it true – what Tiffany was saying – that we'd learn to make things fly? Do you fly? I mean – will we learn to fly? On broomsticks? Or is that only a Muggle legend? Or do wizards and witches actually travel on broomsticks? What about card tricks and such? And pulling rabbits out of your hat?"

Astoria was very glad when they reached the Great Hall.

They took a seat at the Ravenclaw table and Astoria made a mental note that trays and salvers of food were already set on the table. She piled high her plate with eggs and ham. Behind them Slytherin table was beginning to fill. Astoria thought of Daphne and wondered if coming down to breakfast was really such the best idea.

"Hello, Stephan!" said Sara as Stephan Edgecombe, accompanied by another first year boy, took seats across the table from them.

"Hi," said Stephan's friend, "I'm Mark Clearwater." Astoria recognized him as the boy who'd been riding the Head Girl the night before. Introductions were made and Astoria realized Mark had an annoying habit, like Sara, of not keeping his mouth shut.

"Wonder what class we'll be off to first," said Mark, stuffing spoonfuls of porridge into his mouth as he went. "I'm interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts – can't wait to get hold of some good jinxes. But I suppose Transfiguration might be interesting, as well. And then there's flying –" ("So we will learn!" cried Sara) "I can't wait to get on a broomstick – going to be a star Quidditch player, I am."

"Have you actually ever been on a broomstick?" said Astoria.

"Lots of times," said Mark, "Haven't you?"

"Of course," said Astoria.

"I've never," said Sara, "Is it terribly exciting? I didn't even know broomsticks could be ridden. Can they all fly – or just magic ones? I can't imagine it wouldn't be very comfortable to sit on one."

Astoria lost interest in Sara's pitch, and looked around the Great Hall. She caught sight of the tiny Professor Flitwick, bobbing in-between the Ravenclaw students and handing out class schedules.

"Here you are then," said Flitwick chirpily, once he'd reached them, "You've got a busy day ahead of you – so finish up your breakfast! And may I congratulate you all on making it into my house? I look forward to having you in my class."

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick," said Sara, taking her schedule and scanning it quickly. "We've Defense Against the Dark Arts first. You'll be pleased Mark."

"You'll enjoy Professor Lupin, Miss Hibburt," said Professor Flitwick conversationally. "I had Remus as a student, myself and found him to be a particularly invigorating individual."

Astoria wasn't paying attention. She was staring across the hall, where a group of Slytherin girls had just marched through the doors. Among them was Daphne. Astoria felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach: suddenly short of breath. Without thinking she ducked behind an older Ravenclaw who had just gotten up from the table.

"Miss Greengrass –" said Professor Flitwick's voice, "Here's your schedule, Miss Greengrass. Miss Greengrass?"

"What – oh, sorry Professor Flitwick…." Astoria felt her cheeks go hot. She relieved Flitwick of the small slip of parchment. She then pretended to be absorbed in her eggs.

Daphne took her seat at the Slytherin table. Astoria pretended not to notice. She didn't want to talk to her sister. Not – not yet – maybe not ever. Daphne wouldn't understand, Astoria was certain, about her being in Ravenclaw. Besides, it was so much easier to be bravely disappointment through a letter, like the one to her mother, then face to face.

Melissa, Sara, Mark, and Stephan were all happily chatting about their morning schedule. Astoria wasn't listening. It was hard to care about Defense Against the Dark Arts or Herbology when Daphne was sitting happily at the Slytherin table and Astoria was not.

Finally unable to bear it any longer, Astoria pushed away her half-eaten eggs and stood from her setting. "Meet you in class…" she mumbled to the others. Sara might have replied something cheery but Astoria did not pay the Muggle-born much attention. She walked brusquely up the aisle between Slytherin and Ravenclaw table, praying Daphne wouldn't notice her.

She noticed the Slytherins seemed to be participating in some sort of uproar. Astoria didn't stop to check what all the commotion was about, even when she recognized the high pitched squeal of Pansy Parkinson screeching, '"Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooooo!_"'

"Tori – Tori, wait up!" it was Daphne. Astoria did not wait. She picked up her pace and was through the doors before she could imagine Daphne had even left her seat. Astoria did not stop to breathe a sigh of relief but kept marching across the entrance hall, taking the first door she came to.

It was several minutes before Astoria reemerged from the girls' lavatory in which she'd taken refuge. Astoria cursed Hogwarts and its twists and turns as she set off in search of the Defense classroom.

Having asked a talking portrait which way to go – some sound advice from Daphne – Astoria arrived in a hallway where the rest of the first year Ravenclaws had gathered. In front of them was the classroom door.

"Hello," said Sara brightly, "Where'd you run off to?"

Astoria adjusted a strap on her book bag and pretended not to have heard.

"So, what do you learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Sara wanted to know, "And why is it _Defense Against_? I mean – obviously they won't teach us Dark Arts – or will they? – But are there actually Dark Arts out there? Do they expect us to have to defend ourselves?" Sara sounded positively thrilled.

"I don't know," said Melissa uncertainly. She seemed very fidgety. "We won't have to defend ourselves on a regular basis, I hope."

"Hopefully not," agreed Sara, "But I hope we get to defend ourselves at least occasionally. It would be terribly exciting! Not to mention this class would be a complete waste of time if not."

Astoria continued to fiddle with her bag.

"Welcome, class," said a low, raspy voice. Astoria turned to see that the classroom door had swung open. Standing in the doorway was apparently Professor Lupin. "If you could please step in…" he said, and stepped aside so the students could pass through the door.

Astoria stared at her new professor. He didn't strike her as a very impressive figure – nor an invigorating one, as Flitwick had said. He was wearing a set of extremely worn, shabby robes. He looked sickly. His face was haggard and thin. Professor Flitwick must be very old indeed, if he had taught the man. Or perhaps Professor Lupin was younger than he looked. Astoria supposed his eyes looked bright and young, but his hair was more gray than brown.

"Yes, that's it," Professor Lupin said as she passed. "Just take a seat."

Astoria shuffled in with the rest of the students. Stephan and Mark, along with the other boys, took up the front row. Astoria found a desk nearer the back. She was annoyed when Sara took a seat next to her. She hoped the Muggle-born wouldn't spend the whole class talking.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Professor Lupin, "You'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit disoriented. You're my first class and I have yet to create a finished curriculum."

Astoria sat and decided Professor Lupin _was_ disoriented. He wasn't even wearing matching socks. Or perhaps they had been matching, at a time. Now it looked as if he'd stepped his left foot in a pile of hippogriff droppings.

"Well, I suppose I should start with attendance," continued Professor Lupin. "Derek Ackerley, are you present? Ah, yes, hello, Derek. Jessie Andrews…." Professor Lupin made his way down the list of Ravenclaw first years. When he was finished he said, "Seeing that magic is still new to you all, I'm going to ask you to pay attention as I give a little lecture on the importance of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Astoria sat and decided Professor Lupin was not invigorating _at all_. Anyone who started a Defense class with a _lecture_ could not possibly be invigorating.

"Through the course of your life," continued Professor Lupin, "depending on the occupation you choose, it is quite possible you will encounter any number of evil enchantments, dark creatures and even criminal wizards and witches – Yes, Miss Hibburt, do you have a question?"

Sara's hand actually trembled in the air with enthusiasm. The words seemed to burst from her lips as though unbridled, "What sort of dark creatures, Sir?" Before Professor Lupin had a chance to answer, she was off again on one of her spiels: "I mean, do you have any mythological creatures like the ones Muggles hear of? Do you have minotaurs and dragons – I've heard you have giants! – and centaurs and – and leprechauns and werewolves and _unicorns_?"

Some of the boys were having troubled hiding their snickers. Astoria had to fight rolling her eyes. Professor Lupin smiled quite kindly and nodded his head, "Yes, Sara, I'm glad you asked. All your questions are very good educational opportunities. We do have all the magical creatures you've mentioned, in fact, centaurs and unicorns live in our very own Forbidden Forest."

Disregarding Sara's gasp of delight, Professor Lupin continued, "There is only one Minotaur, the one who lives in the underground labyrinth of Greece. Leprechauns live in the forests of Ireland. Dragons have a very extensive population, and are considered the only universal magical creature – residing in all seven continents. We have several breeds here in Britain, the most prominent being the Common Welsh Green."

Sara looked as if she was sliding into a state of bliss. Astoria really did roll her eyes this time. She already knew all this. If she were in Slytherin people would be asking such silly questions.

"As for werewolves," continued Professor Lupin, "They do indeed exist, although they are quite capable of living with regular wizards. Except during the few hours of the full moon – in which they transform into their wolf form."

Now this – this was really quite too much.

"– Yes, Miss Greengrass?" said Professor Lupin when Astoria rose her hand.

"Most don't, right?" said she. "I mean, most werewolves live with their own kind – in packs – or in colonies, I mean. There aren't werewolves just roaming the streets, are there? They're dangerous, aren't they?"

Professor Lupin smiled, "That is a good point, Astoria, thank you." And he continued, "Yes, some werewolves live with their own kind. But some also hold every day jobs, apothecaries, green-grocers – even teachers," he paused to smile and several students laughed, "living their lives as best they can.

"As for them being dangerous, the answer is yes. Remember, however, that it is only at the time of the full moon – when the werewolf is transformed when he or she is completely dangerous. You see, while transformed, a werewolf loses their mind, forgetting who one is, conforming completely to a wolf's psyche and will. One can attack anything in sight – which is why most people don't like werewolves living near them."

"That's horrible!" said Sara with emphasis.

"Yes, it is rather," Professor Lupin agreed.

* * *

"So what, is it expelli_am_us or expelli_arm_us?" Melissa said an hour later. She seemed to be warming up to Astoria. There was barely a tremor in her voice now. "And I didn't quite catch the movement – was it more like a flick, or like a _wave_?"

"Don't worry, Melissa, no one's asking you to disarm anyone this minute."

Sara said, "So it disarms you – like what, makes your wand fling out of you hand?"

"Weren't you watching the demonstration? Mark's wand flew clear across the room," said Astoria and added, "We've Herbology next, we have to hurry if we don't want to be late."

"_Herbology_," said Sara with a wrinkle of her nose, "What's that?"

"I don't know," Astoria shrugged. "_Herb_-_ology_, sounds a bit like the study of plants, doesn't it?"

"Oh, that's called botany in the non-magical world. Do you have magical plants here, too, just like you have magical creatures?"

"Well, we've got Devil's Snare and Mandrakes – but Muggles know about those, don't they?" said Astoria.

"I don't know. At least I've never heard about them," said Sara.

"They're common knowledge to wizarding children," said Astoria.

"What do they do?" said Sara interestedly. She just didn't take a hint, that girl. "Devil's Snare sounds nasty."

"Well devil's snare it _catches_ you," began Astoria, and realized she honestly _didn't_ know, so said instead, "And see that – that great big tree in the yard – that's the Whomping Willow! Daphne told me about it. Apparently it swallowed a _car_ last year."

"A _car_?" echoed Sara.

By then they had arrived at the front of a cluster of greenhouses. A large group of fellow first years were mulling about. Wearing accents of gold and red on their robes, Astoria assumed they were Gryffindors.

A group of children had accumulated around a girl with dark curls and wide eyes. Her voice was shrill and carrying,

"– Little did I know," she was saying, "that I was talking to the Minister of Magic, himself!" Several children laughed. "I'm sure, if he had only told me who he was, I'd never have answered him the way I did. But really, no one had any right to order me around the way he did – so I'm not sorry at all that I set his bowler hat on fire. He wanted to have me put on trial but due to my age I was excused."

"You have a Minister of Magic?" said Sara, "Is he like our minister? I mean, like the Prime Minister of Britain? Or is he the same person? Blimey, I never thought of witches and wizards living in the Muggle world – do they?"

The door of the greenhouse swung open. A dumpy witch with a hat patched and frayed stood in the doorway. Hands on her hips she declared, "Quiet now. Welcome to Greenhouse One, first years. I'm Professor Sprout, I am, and will be teaching you the proud profession of Herbology. If you could just follow me, then – right in this greenhouse here we'll be today. That's it – gather 'round these tables. We'll be learning the proper way to dissect Flitterbloom seeds, we will. One person to a setting, now…."

Astoria found herself a place at the long, dirt covered table spanning the center of the Greenhouse. Melissa stood beside her, separating her mercifully from Sara, who stood on Melissa's other side. Across from Astoria stood the Gryffindor girl with curly hair who'd been making such a ruckus.

"Hello," said the girl brazenly, "I'm Romilda Vane – Gryffindor, you know." Professor Sprout was beginning to demonstrate how to hold their daggers.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass," said Astoria.

"This is boring isn't it?" said Romilda Vane. Astoria checked to make sure Professor Sprout hadn't heard. The witch was busy correcting a Gryffindor's hold on his knife. "Personally, I enjoyed Transfiguration," continued Romilda, "I had it this morning, you see. I managed to turn my match into a pin first try!"

"You did?" said another Gryffindor.

Romilda Vane ignored him. "Professor McGonagall was horribly strict, though," said Romilda. "I'd think she'd favor us a bit, because we are _her_ house. I've heard Professor Snape favors Slytherin just terribly. He always gives them extra house points and more credits on homework. At least that's what I _heard_ – I haven't had Potions yet."

"I haven't had Potions yet either," said Astoria. She turned to look at Sprout so that maybe Romilda would stop talking.

"Is it true you've met the Minister of Magic?" said Sara, leaning across Melissa. Astoria hid her roll of the eyes by looking down at the pile of Flitterbloom seeds set before her. She picked up her little silver knife and began cutting them open, as Professor Sprout had demonstrated.

"Oh yes," said Romilda, "loads of times. He and father are old political enemies, you know."

"Really?" said Sara, "What's he like? I mean, what does he look like? Isn't it dangerous to be enemies with a Minister of _Magic_?"

"Of course not," said Romilda. "Not _life_ threatening at least. Father is only his political opposition. Although Fudge _did_ try to frame Father by making him look like he'd committed fraud." She abruptly switched subject, "What do you mean, _what does he look like_? Haven't you seen his picture in the _Prophet_?"

"Ahoy!" said Professor Sprout, "not so much chit-chat over there, girls."

Sara only lowered her voice, "The _Daily Prophet_," she hissed. "What's that?"

"You don't know what the _Daily Prophet_ is?" exclaimed Romilda, "Why, it's only the most popular newspaper out there! _I _never read anything else. But surely you _must_ know that?"

"Sara doesn't _get_ the _Daily_ _Prophet_," said Astoria before she realized she'd put down her knife, "She's doesn't _have_ Magical parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" said Romilda to Sara.

"Quiet, girls, or they'll be points taken," said Professor Sprout sounding irritated – but that might have been because Tiffany Lanesingly had just dropped her dagger and narrowly missed Sprout's foot.

Romilda lowered her voice to a whisper, "Then =you don't know anything?" she said. Seeing that Sara looked rather affronted, Romilda continued, "About magic, I mean? You don't know about broomsticks, or spells, or the Ministry, or Azkaban – blimey, did you even hear about Sirius Black?"

"Sirius Black," said Sara, "That name sounds familiar – wasn't he on the news?"

"He's been all _over_ the news!" said Romilda.

"Quiet, girls! This is your last warning, mind you!"

"Yes," said Astoria, lowering her voice. She imagined she sounded quite mysterious. She relished the look of fright on Sara's face. "He's a dangerous mass murderer. He's the only one to ever escape Azkaban."

"Mass murderer?" whispered Sara.

"The Ministry has been going crazy over him," added Romilda. "No one knows how he managed it, or where he is. He's the reason the dementors are here."

"Who did he kill?" said Sara tentatively.

"How many did he kill, you mean," said Romilda, "Thirteen people – all with one curse! It hasn't ever been done before. Most of them were Muggles, too, and didn't even know what hit them."

"How terrible. And he – he's escaped prison?"

"Yes," said Romilda, "they figure he's insane. They think he's gone off to go find _You-Know-Who_."

"No I don't," said Sara.

"What?"

"No I don't – know who, I mean."

"Blimey, I'd have thought even Muggles would know about him!" Romilda stared at Astoria and Astoria stared back. She was a little shocked herself.

"You-Know-Who is only the most evil dark wizard who ever lived!" said Romilda, "He almost took over the world a decade and a half ago! He was stopped by Harry Potter, though. Who killed him, You-Know-Who, I mean. Harry was only a baby which makes it all really mysterious. I share a common room with Harry, you know. He's awfully cute and I think he likes me – we're very good friends."

Sara cut across Astoria (who wanted to ask what year Harry was in, because she was wondering why Daphne had never mentioned him), "But who _is_ You-Know-Who? I mean, what's his name?"

"Oh, you can't say it!" said Romilda – putting on a rather shoddy show of dramatics. "It's forbidden! He was just _too_ _evil_! Everyone's scared of him so much that they just call him You-Know-Who."

"Oh," said Sara. "But then, who's Harry Potter – and how did he manage to kill the most evil, powerful and dark wizard ever if he was only a baby?"

Sara never got her answer, for Professor Sprout cleared her throat from behind them. Astoria jumped and looked up. She felt her heart sink; Sprout looked very cross. "I know there's much to catch up on," she said, "but I'd prefer if you did it out of my classroom. Three points from Ravenclaw, Miss Hibburt, and three from Gryffindor, Miss Vane."

* * *

The first year Ravenclaws had Potions after dinner. Astoria had tried to lose Sara in the Great Hall, feeling annoyed with her for losing House points and just annoyed with her in general. It hadn't worked.

"Romilda said that Professor Snape favors the Slytherins," said Sara as they walked to the dungeons. "Do you think he'll be mean to us?"

"Marietta says Professor Snape is just about mean to everyone," said Stephan, who had trailed along with Mark Clearwater.

"Oh," said Sara, "I had a teacher like him back home."

Astoria thought they looked an absurdly large group. She dropped back from the others in order to frown without interruption.

"How did you like Herbology?" squeaked the voice of Melissa. She sounded as if she was afraid Astoria might bite her head off.

"Alright," said Astoria.

"I," said Melissa tremulously, "I liked it. I – I actually really enjoyed it. I can't wait until we work our way up to more interesting plants – nothing too dangerous, of course. But I think Shrivelfigs sound fascinating."

Astoria couldn't see the appeal, but refrained from saying so.

Melissa didn't say anything else. She seemed contented to walk beside Astoria in companionable silence. Astoria thought that maybe Melissa wasn't that bad.

They reached the door of the Potions classroom just as it was swinging open.

"Enter," said a drawling, menacing voice, "Be warned, if you should come this late to my class again there will be points taken. I do not tolerate tardiness."

Astoria looked and saw that a hoard of other first years were waiting outside the classroom. She saw the green and silver trimming and felt an unpleasant jerk in the middle of her stomach: _Slytherins_. She hadn't realized it would hit quite this hard. These – these could have been her housemates. Instead she got stammering Melissa Jordan and Muggle-born Sara Hibburt.

"Take your seats and sit quietly," said the Potions Master's voice again. Astoria tore her eyes away from the Slytherins and towards Professor Snape.

He was tall, and thin. He was wearing a set of billowing black robes. His eyes were black as well, and so was his hair, which hung in slick curtains around his face. Astoria felt another twist of her stomach. His skin was pallid and yellowish, as were his teeth. She decided she didn't like the looks of him at all.

Sara tripped over her feet on her way into the classroom. Stephan helped her up with one arm. Both were staring at Professor Snape. Everyone was staring at Professor Sprout. The whole classroom had gone silent. The walls were staring at Professor Snape.

"Take your seats," said Snape again. Everyone was already seated. No one spoke. No one breathed. The door swung shut with a clang. Astoria sat and stared at Professor Snape.

As Professor Lupin had done, Snape began the class with a roll call. Also as Lupin had done, Snape began with a lecture. He stared at the students with his cold black eyes. Astoria felt horribly as if she'd done something wrong. Perhaps Snape would suddenly turn those eyes on her, call her forward, and kill her before the whole class.

"The study of Potion making," began Snape, "is an art, long undervalued and depreciated by many. All but a few fail dismally in my class, few scrape a pass, and fewer still manage to rise to prominence. I do not expect any of you to be any different," he continued, his voice little above a whisper. "I will not be surprised if none of you even manage to pass your end of year exams, let alone succeed to N.E.W.T. Levels." Astoria was sure Sara would want to know what N.E.W.T. Levels were, but was glad the Muggle Born had sense enough to hold her tongue. "Be warned, however, that I expect hard work. I will tolerate no," his gaze swept the room, "foolishness or cheek while in my classroom." Dull, penetrating silence met the drop of his voice.

"Open your books to chapter one and take out your quills…."

Astoria noticed that Professor Snape did indeed seem to favor the Slytherins. He passed over a very obvious mistake a Slytherin boy had made while telling Aurora Shaning off terribly for the same thing. He also seemed to be very strict. Two points were taken from Ravenclaw when Mark attempted to defend Aurora.

Astoria's eyes stole to where the Slytherins sat. She couldn't help but watch them, study them, imagine sitting amongst them. It had been cruel misfortune, she'd decided by the time the bell rung, which had kept her from Slytherin. Clearly, that was where she belonged.

Snape dismissed them, warning a foot of parchment on brewing techniques of _Ulcera Sanare_ (a simple potion for curing boils) would be due that Monday. Astoria bad-naturedly gathered up her books and tried to dodge Sara on the way out.

"Hello," said a voice behind her once Astoria got out the classroom door. Astoria turned around. It was a Slytherin girl. "I'm Livonia Mentang," said she. "Remember me? I was on the boat coming over."

Astoria took in Livonia's long blond hair and pixie figure and did indeed remember her from the boat. With a sinking feeling in her stomach she realized that Livonia had also been an aspiring Slytherin. _She_ had gotten her wish.

"Yes," said Astoria carefully, "How are you?"

"Oh, well enough. How are you?" said Livonia. Three other Slytherin girls lingered behind her. Livonia had struck Astoria before as being incredibly self-assured, no doubt she had risen quickly as the ringleader of her friends.

"This is Europa and Charon Shale," said Livonia, indicating two of the girls behind her. "They're twins, you know, but not identical." The twins gave Astoria matching smiles that looked rather more like snarls. "And this is Eris Platinous," said Livonia, pointing to the remaining girl.

Eris Platinous looked cold and haughty. She eyed Astoria as if seizing her up. Astoria stood a little straighter and stuck her chin in the air, the way she'd seen Daphne stand when wanting to impress someone.

Livonia added, "Eris's father and mine are great friends. We've known each other since childhood."

Just then – Astoria hated her for it – Sara rushed up. "Oh, hello," she said brightly, spotting Livonia. "You were on the boat."

"Yes," said Livonia and nothing else. One of the Shale twins sniggered.

"Come on," said Eris Platinous suddenly, imperiously, "I'm hungry."

"Oh yes," said Livonia, "Let's go up to supper. Come walk with us, Astoria."

Astoria complied. Sara tagged along – even though she hadn't been invited. The lot of them started climbing back out of the dungeons and towards the Great Hall.

They talked of normal things, classes, professors, and homework. Several times Sara tried to include herself in the conversation but was cut off. Astoria tried not to notice. Eris Platinous led the way, head held high and mouth set in a stony looking sneer. Astoria kept stride with Livonia.

"So," said Livonia completely casually, "how come you're in Ravenclaw, Astoria?"

There was no sound of attack, no sign of hostility, but Astoria bristled. "Because I'm smart," she said automatically.

"Oh yes," said Livonia. "The smart ones do go to Ravenclaw, but us Slytherins are very clever. Besides, I thought you said your whole family was in Slytherin. It's a shame you couldn't get in either."

Livonia said it like Astoria had been denied access to an elite club. All of a sudden Astoria found herself wanting to say something nasty to the girl. Instead she managed to bite her tongue and gave a noncommittal shrug of the shoulders.

"I'm glad you're in Ravenclaw, Astoria," said Sara.

Perhaps Astoria saw the corners of Eris  
Platinous's mouth turn up in a smirk. She wanted to say something nasty to Sara, too. Livonia turned to look at Astoria and raised her eyebrows, as if to say, _is she yours?_

Astoria shook her head.

Livonia nodded her understanding.

There was suddenly a thundering boom. Sara shrieked. Someone shouted in a roughly hewn, burly voice, "Out o' the way, now! Le' me through, will ya?"

Footsteps like those of a giant were pounding down the hall. They were well on their way to the Great Hall, in one of the many corridors lined with classrooms and storage closets. A large black shape was charging towards them. Livonia yelped indignantly. Eris swore. Sara stared at Eris in shock. The six of them crowded against the wall to get out of the way.

The humongous form of the groundskeeper Hagrid rushed into stark relief as each gaping stride brought him down the hall with alarming speed. "Out o' the way!" he continued to bellow at the top of his lungs. In his arms there was the squirming bundle of arms and legs, with a shock of white blond hair, which was the same Slytherin boy Astoria seen at the station.

The boy moaned in weak insistency, "Oh, it hurts. My arm. Oh, my arm. You'll pay for this. My father – my father will hear of this…."

Astoria sucked in her stomach and grappled at the wall with her fingers. She found herself somehow uncomfortably close Eris Platinous. Eris hissed poisonously, "Get off my foot, Greengrass!"

Hagrid rushed by. He brought with him a rush of wind that ruffled Astoria's hair and robes. His thundering footsteps faded into the distance. His deep voice bellowing and the weak mumbling of the boy rose and fell in some miscellaneous duet as they traveled deeper into the castle.

"Out o' the way!"

"Oh, my arm."

"Le' me through!"

"Get off me you great oaf."

"Le' me past here!"

"Just wait until Father heard about it…."

"Merlin's pants!" said Europa Shale.

Sara giggled at the expression.

"What was that about?" said Charon.

"Did you see all that _blood_?" hissed Livonia. "Draco looked like he'd been very seriously hurt. If that oaf Hagrid did anything to him they'll be Draco's father to pay."

"Who's Draco's father?" said Sara.

Just then there was a clatter of footsteps and Pansy Parkinson flailed around the corner. "Draco! Oh, Draco!" she squealed, "I'm coming, dear!"

Pansy rushed passed them. "Watch it first years!" she growled and was gone.

"What was _that_?" said Sara.

"Pansy and Draco are _together_," said Livonia. The Shale twins giggled. "_Everyone_ knows that."

"Oh," said Sara.

Eris Platinous began marching back up the corridor. "Come on," she said, like an order. The rest of them set off after her.

"I cannot believe they made Hagrid professor," said Livonia, "He's utter rubbish, the older students say. Besides, there's talk he isn't even a properly trained wizard."

Astoria remembered Hagrid's panic stricken, white face and Draco Malfoy lying limp in his arms and thought Livonia had a point.

Ahead in the hallway a wiry, dust colored cat rounded the corner. She mewed at them in a manner that suggested rank suspicion.

"Oooh," said Sara, "I love cats."

"Oh no," said Livonia, "That's Filch's – Mrs. Norris, she's called. Better get out of –" Just then an old man came in after the cat. He was gangly, wheezing, and straggly: overall wholly unpleasant to look at. He held a mop and bucket in hand.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice rusty and clanking, as though it hadn't been used in many years. "Out of my way! Dirtying up the halls with your nasty little footprints…."

"We didn't make those," said Livonia, gesturing to the muddy oversized footprints on the floor, which could only have been made by Hagrid.

"Oh, you didn't, did you?" said the man. "Don't try and squirm out of this one, girly." The folds of skin that framed his mouth trembled with suppressed fury.

Astoria admired the girl's nerve when Livonia continued, "But it was Hagrid. He only just ran by."

"Hagrid, eh?" said the man. He seemed to forget the girls were there and turned to the cat that was winding itself around his ankles, "We'll have him yet. Come, my sweet." He trotted off. After giving the girls another look, the cat followed him.

Astoria resisted the urge to give it a good kick.

"Absolutely daft, he is," said Livonia. "He's the caretaker, Mr. Filch, and he's a squib…. Or so I hear."

Sara wanted to know what a squib was but Astoria ignored her.

They came into the entrance hall. People were already queuing for dinner. Across the hall, talking with her usual posse of Slytherin girls, was Daphne. Astoria stopped in her tracks. Sara asked her what was wrong and Astoria ignored her again.

Livonia, Eris, and the Shale twins drifted away to their own table. Astoria shied away from the taller, blond haired person that was Daphne, and felt the familiar twist in her stomach that meant she hated that she was in Ravenclaw and wished – how she wished – she could run over to Slytherin with Daphne and just forget the whole thing.

Astoria didn't find supper very appetizing, and was glad when Melissa wandered over so that Sara could have someone to talk to. At the Slytherin table Livonia Mentang and Eris Platinous had their heads together, occasionally looking over her way. Astoria didn't need a directory to guess whom they were talking about. She wondered what their verdict would be.

As pure-blood went, the Greengrass family stood on about the second tier of the society's pyramid – or so Astoria had always understood. They joined the ranks of Crabbe, Selwyn, and Bulstrode, but were second naturally to Parkinson, Lestrange, and Malfoy. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had, while basically now extinct, more _made_ the pyramid then actually been on it. Weasley and Longbottom had been kicked off with the likes of Dumbledore.

Platinous and Mentang were probably some obscure line branching from the third tier, which made Astoria ahead of them as far as pure-blood hierarchy. Which made being sorted into Ravenclaw while they were still in Slytherin even more humiliating.

She played with her food and fingered something in her pocket. It wasn't until she was back in her dormitory, pulling off her robes, when she realized what that something was: the unsent letter to her mother.

* * *

To be continued next Friday...

Author's Note: I apologize profusely for the werewolf thing in Defense class. It was much too much to not include it. And yes, I understand that Mandrakes are a real plant, but I think it is completely acceptable that Sara had never heard of them before.

I would like to personally extend my gratitude to the reviewers, favoritors, and followers. Your support is so appreciated. I cannot convey enough the joy I receive when someone responds positively to my work – or responds at all. I hope that convinces you to review, as it is truly a wonderful display of love and very much cherished.

Thank you again,

- Foolondahill :)+(


	5. Communication

Chapter Five – Communication:

The library around her was very quiet, quieter than the Ravenclaw common room had been, which was why Astoria had brought her mother's letter down here. She needed to think.

She was also supposed to be studying. The ten inch essay on cave trolls Professor Lupin had requested was due tomorrow morning. Astoria's letter had wiped it completely from mind. Astoria stared at the diagram in her book measuring the bite radius of an adult cave troll compared to an adult mountain troll and didn't comprehend a single thing.

_Dear Tori, _read her mother's letter.

_Daphne wrote me all about your getting into Ravenclaw. Please don't worry about it, dear. Not all of our family could be Slytherins. I'm very proud of you. I know you'll be just as good a Ravenclaw as Daphne is a Slytherin. Don't disappoint me on that. Your father would be proud too. _

_Daphne also wrote me about the dementors. I want you to be very careful, Tori. Dementors are very nasty creatures and you'll do well to stay out of their way. Do not wander the corridors or grounds at night without the company of a teacher. Never try to sneak out of the castle, even though I'm sure you'd never think of such a thing. I hope you weren't bothered too much by them on the train. I've written to Dumbledore, as I'm sure the other parents have, telling him how I feel. I'm certain it won't happen again. _

_Listen to your sister. Daphne has been at Hogwarts longer then you and knows her way around. Even though you are in different houses I want you and Daphne to keep close. No matter what other people may tell you, always listen to your family first. We know and want what is best for you. You'll be up against different opinions at Hogwarts. Work hard to keep everything you know is right at the forefront. _

_Make sure to be polite to your teachers and classmates. Try to keep your nose clean and head down. See you at Christmas and much love,_

_Mother _

Astoria bit her lip and tried to read between the lines.

_Daphne wrote me all about your getting into Ravenclaw. _She had, had she? Daphne couldn't have waited _one day_ for Astoria to break the news herself? Sniveling, tattling Daphne had spilled the beans and – Astoria stopped, because she knew she wasn't being fair and hated herself for knowing it. Daphne probably hadn't known Astoria hadn't told their mother yet. Daphne couldn't have known Astoria's letter was still pressed between two school books in her trunk.

_Not all of our family could be Slytherins._ No, someone had to be the first to miss.

_I know you'll be just a good a Ravenclaw as Daphne is a Slytherin. Don't disappoint me on that. _Because she'd already disappointed her mother on this.

_Daphne also wrote me about the dementors. _Yes, Daphne had tattled about that too.

_I've written to Dumbledore, _to complain. Astoria's mother was always writing to Dumbledore to complain. Lyra Greengrass had always politely disapproved of Dumbledore. She was unwilling to oppose him too openly in the political scene, yet always seemed to be complaining about him doing _something_.

_Listen to your sister. _Astoria had heard it before. Listen to your sister because I don't have time to talk to you. Although it had never been so baldly put.

_No matter what other people may tell you, always listen to your family first._ Family always comes first. Don't listen to people who want to be your friends, their just masquerading in order to kill, rob, and destroy.

_We know and want what is best for you._ Because Astoria doesn't know what's best for her. Astoria doesn't want what's best for her.

_You'll be up against different opinions at Hogwarts. Work hard to keep everything you know is right at the forefront. _Do not consider for a moment anything her family has told her might be incorrect. Do not form her own opinions. Do not listen to other people who have formed their own opinions.

_Try to keep your nose clean and head down._ Don't make yourself stand out. Don't cause trouble. Be perfectly normal and average.

Above all, do not outshine your sister.

_Much love, Mother _

Astoria folded the letter and ran her thumb hard over the crease. The library around her was very quiet.

She supposed she couldn't stay in hiding forever. It had already been a week since they'd arrived. At exactly this time last Wednesday they had been pulling up to Hogsmeade Station. Astoria had the nasty feeling her time was running out. Sooner or later she was going to have to come face to face with her sister. The castle was only so big. Frankly, Astoria was surprised she'd managed to avoid Daphne this long.

"There she is," said a voice.

"_Shh_," hissed the librarian, a looming old witch who looked like a vulture and was called Madame Pince.

Astoria looked up, and almost crumpled her letter in frustration. It was Sara Hibburt – again – followed by a very meek looking Melissa Jordan. Astoria had hardly been able to get shot of them all week.

Sara marched up to Astoria, Melissa in toe.

"We were looking all _over_ for you," said Sara chummily, pulling up a chair and joining Astoria at her table.

"I've been here all the time," said Astoria.

"Are you working on Professor Lupin's essay?" said Sara, "I haven't finished mine either."

"Yes," said Astoria, tucking her mother's letter into her robe pocket.

"I didn't understand the thing about the sunlight," said Sara. "I always thought trolls turned to stone in the sunlight. Or at least that's what happens in _The Hobbit_."

"Trolls don't turn to stone in sunlight," said Astoria. Astoria didn't know what a Hobbit was and why it was relevant to this conversation.

"I know," said Sara, "but I still don't get it. And the thing about the spots and stripes –"

"Mountain trolls have stripes, cave trolls have spots," said Melissa quietly and unexpectedly. She looked shocked at her own boldness.

"Yes," said Sara, "That's it. It's just so hard to keep straight."

"_Shh_," hissed Madame Pince again.

"I like Professor Lupin," said Sara happily, "He's nice – and funny. His class is my favorite."

Astoria grunted. She liked Professor Lupin as well, but she took it as a rule to never agree too publically with Sara about anything.

"Professor McGonagall should take lessons from him," Sara added. The first year Ravenclaws had had their first Transfiguration class last Friday and been treated to a long lecture on the dangers of the class. Then they'd been told to put away their wands and begin taking notes.

"Professor Snape, too," continued Sara, "Professor Lupin could teach _him_ something."

Astoria nodded and pretended to be absorbed in the diagram in her book. Sara continued to talk but Astoria was no longer paying attention. She couldn't seem to get her mother's letter out of her head.

_Daphne wrote me all about your getting into Ravenclaw. _

"I wonder how many points Professor Snape has taken from the other houses compared to Slytherin?" said Sara.

_Not all of our family could be Slytherins._

"Our first flying lesson is this Monday. I'm so excited!"

_Don't disappoint me on that._

"I wonder how it will be. I've been in airplanes before but I imagine it'll be quite different."

_Listen to your sister. _

"Mark keeps going on about Quidditch. I can't wait for the first match."

_Even though you are in different houses I want you and Daphne to keep close. _

"He's tried to explain it but I keep getting all those different balls mixed up."

_You'll be up against different opinions at Hogwarts. _

"Why is it that hardly any first years ever make the team?"

_Try to keep your nose clean and head down. _

"I suppose it's because we're not very good flyers. After all, I've never even been on a broomstick – Astoria? Astoria, are you even listening to me?"

Astoria looked up from her book, told Sara she was trying to study and would she please stop talking. Astoria didn't get much studying done, either.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and Astoria walked down the corridor in a manner more reminiscent of running. She'd just come from the girls lavatory nearest to the dungeons and was speeding the rest of the way down to the Potions classroom. It would not do to be late for Potions, as tardiness was not tolerated.

She'd been held up by Sara. The Ravenclaw first years had Herbology after lunch and the Muggle-born had seen fit to drop a bag of dragon manure on Astoria's robes. Astoria was now not speaking to Sara, and would blast her out of the sky if this made her late for Potions.

Astoria rounded a corner, did not see where she was going, and ran headlong into a tall and black, thoroughly solid human being.

Someone shrieked. Astoria went tumbling backwards. Someone swore. Astoria crashed to the ground. Someone landed on the ground next to her. Astoria felt the cold and very hard rock beneath her back.

A voice said, sounding angry, "Watch where you're going!"

"Stupid first year, watch it!" said another.

"Tori!"

_No, oh no. this wasn't happening. No, it was not happening_. Astoria shut her eyes and refused to believe it. _Go away, go away, go away. _

"Get off me!" roared a voice. Astoria was roughly pushed away, off the legs of the person she had run into.

"I'm so sorry!" said Daphne. "Tori, get up." Astoria did not get up.

"Is this your sister, Greengrass?" said a haughtily indignant voice.

"I'm sorry," squeaked Daphne again.

"Draco, did she hurt your arm?"

"I'm fine, get off!" said whoever he was, "Help me up, Crabbe."

_Maybe they'd think she'd been knocked unconscious and just leave her there. _

"For goodness sakes get up," said Daphne. Astoria felt her sister pull at her arm. She allowed herself to be hauled into a sitting position. Eyes still tightly shut she sat there and felt horribly as if she was going to start bawling. _Of all the impossible, most humiliating_….

She willed herself to get a hold of herself and swallowed passed the lump in her throat. Astoria opened her eyes and there was Daphne. Astoria's sister looked an uneven mixture of anguish and irritation.

"Get up, Tori," said Daphne again.

Astoria complied. She stared at her feet so she didn't have to look anywhere else.

"You should watch where you're going," said the arrogant, sneering voice of Pansy Parkinson with a little sniff of indignation. "You could have hurt Draco's arm!"

Draco's arm. Draco Malfoy's arm. _Of all the people, of all the students, why Draco Malfoy? Why Daphne? Why Astoria? _

Astoria could feel the hot blood of humiliation trickle up her cheeks. She looked at the laces on her trainers, memorizing each stich.

"Tell your sister to be more careful," said Draco Malfoy to Daphne. His voice was drawling and almost unconcerned as if Astoria had been a worm that had soiled his shoe.

"You should be more careful, Tori," said Daphne.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Astoria, because clearly the situation called for _something_. The laces of her trainers were tied in bows. They were stained gray with dirt. Astoria had never noticed that little black smudge before.

"You should be," said Pansy Parkinson and amongst Astoria's embarrassment and shame she felt a tiny prick of irritation.

"Did I hurt your arm?" said Astoria, because clearly the situation call for something more.

"You're lucky you didn't," said Draco Malfoy. Astoria's eyes flickered upward. With his one good arm he was straightening his robes. His other was tied in a sling around his neck. He wasn't even looking at her. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle, let's go. Pick up my books. I can't carry them now."

Two large boys whom Astoria hadn't even noticed were standing in the background lumbered forward. They set off with Draco down the hall, flanking him on either side like a pair of body guards.

"Just tell your sister to stay out of our way," said Pansy. Sticking her nose in the air she flounced after the boys, even though she hadn't been directly invited.

And the sisters were left alone in the hallway.

Very awkwardly, silently alone.

Astoria dropped to the ground and began gathering up her spilled books and parchment. Daphne knelt and handed Astoria her bag.

"Are you alright?" said Daphne gruffly.

"Yes," said Astoria. She took her bag and stuffed in her quills and papers.

"I've wanted to talk to you," said Daphne.

"Oh?" said Astoria. She collected her revised essay on _Ulcera Sanare. _

"How do you like Ravenclaw?" said Daphne quietly and unsure.

Astoria knew Daphne meant it as kind and conversational. Never-the-less, she thought her sister was opening hostilities early.

"It's fine," said Astoria.

"Have you met any friends?"

"A few."

"That's good," said Daphne. She took a deep breath and fiddled with a string off her robes.  
"I… I'm sorry about Pansy and Draco. They were a bit cross. It – it wasn't wholly your fault."

"It's fine," said Astoria again.

"I," began Daphne choppily, "I mean – how do you like your classes?"

"They're fine," said Astoria.

"You don't have to be angry, Astoria," said Daphne, "They didn't mean anything by it. You shouldn't have been running –"

Daphne thought Astoria was angry about _that_.

"I have to go," said Astoria, cutting across her sister and sitting up on her heels. "I've got Potions and can't be late."

Daphne looked like she choked on a retort. Abruptly her face softened. "Okay," said she. "Listen, keep on Professor Snape's good side –"

"I know," said Astoria, and stood up. She looped her bag strap over her arm and went back to staring at her shoelaces.

"Alright," said Daphne, "Have fun."

"Sure," said Astoria and began walking back down the hallway.

"And, Tori, I –" Astoria rounded a corner and pretended not to hear.

It was five points from Ravenclaw for being late.

* * *

Astoria walked to supper with Livonia Mentang and company. It was a habit quickly forming after Monday and Thursday afternoon Potions. Sometimes Sara trailed along and sometimes she didn't. Today Astoria had caught a lucky break, which meant the Muggle-born was with Stephan and Melissa.

"Why were you late, Astoria?" asked Livonia, who – Astoria had noticed – sometimes liked calling to attention things other people would rather keep quite.

"I was talking to my sister," said Astoria.

"Oh," said Livonia, "Your sister is Daphne, right? She hangs out with Pansy Parkinson sometimes. She's pretty."

Yes, Daphne was pretty. Daphne was beautiful. She had long golden hair, was tall and slender and already filling out. Astoria had hair that was more dirt brown than dirty blond, was short, and was…well – Astoria was eleven.

"Isn't she dating that – what's his name – the boy who looks like a rat?" said Eris Platinous scornfully, as if it made Daphne low, dating a boy who looked like a rat.

"He's Theodore Nott," said Astoria. "And they aren't _dating_. She just wants to." Astoria wondered if she was supposed to be telling them all this. Daphne, she was sure, would not be necessarily pleased.

"So, no tail today, Astoria?" asked Eris Platinous. Astoria had recognized by now that Eris adopted a lofty, sweet toned voice when preparing to drop a bomb.

"No," said Astoria. She almost said, _thankfully not_, but something stopped her.

"I'm glad," said Livonia. "She's so annoying. Isn't she a Muggle-born?"

"Yes," said Astoria.

"Obviously," said Eris.

The Shale twins laughed.

"Why do you even hang out with her?" said Livonia.

"I don't," said Astoria quickly, "She just follows me around. It's getting to be really annoying."

"You should just tell her to bug off," said Livonia, "That's what I would do."

"I have," said Astoria, which was only partially true. "She doesn't listen."

"There should be a rule," said Europa Shale, "which forbids Muggle-borns to hang around pure-bloods."

"Yeah," said Charon Shale, "we should have separate parts of the castle or something."

"Not with Dumbledore as Headmaster," said Eris.

"Dumbledore should be fired," said Livonia.

"He can't be fired," said Eris, rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" said Livonia indignantly.

"Tenure," said Eris.

Livonia went on to say that that wasn't a reason at all and Eris retorted that yes, it really was. Astoria had noticed that Livonia and Eris were prone to quips when they were together.

They reached the Great Hall and Astoria split off to the Ravenclaw table. By now her feet had gotten used to the journey, although Astoria still felt a painful stab of longing when she watched Livonia head off to Slytherin without her.

Melissa, Sara, Mark, and Stephan were already eating supper. Albeit reluctantly, Astoria joined them.

"Hello," said Sara brightly.

Astoria tried to ignore the pang of guilt as she remembered the way she'd been talking about Sara to the other girls. She smiled unusually widely at the Muggle-born as she sat down.

"The chicken's good," said Sara. Astoria accordingly helped herself to some. "We were just talking about Quidditch," she continued. "Did you know it's only eight weeks until the first match? Gryffindor versus Slytherin. They have this big rivalry because Slytherin keeps winning the cup and Gryffindor hasn't in ages…."

"Yes, I know," said Astoria, who wondered how Sara had the gall to tell _her. _

"I can't wait to learn to fly," added Sara.

"Flying's easy," said Mark. "I do it all the time at home."

"Yes, yes," said Stephan, "You're going to be a star Quidditch player. We _know_, Mark." Sara laughed as Mark turned red. Astoria took another bite of her chicken.

"Even so, I'm so excited!" Sara did a quick count on her fingers, "Only four days away!"

* * *

Four days later the Ravenclaw first years assembled on the grounds after breakfast. Two lines of broomsticks had been laid out on the grass. A troop of Hufflepuff first years joined them.

"What are we supposed to do?" hissed Sara to Astoria.

"Wait for a teacher," said Astoria.

"How do you do it?" said Sara.

"I suppose we just stand here…."

"No," said Sara, "I mean ride a broomstick. It looks as if it would be terribly hard to balance."

"It's easy," said Astoria.

"You've done it before?" said Sara.

"Of course," said Astoria, "all wizarding children have."

"Oh," said Sara. "Melissa says she hasn't."

"Melissa's _afraid_ of riding a broomstick," said Astoria before she could think. It was true, Melissa was staring at one of the broomsticks on the ground as though frightened it would eat her.

"I don't really blame her," said Sara.

Just then there was a piercing tone of a whistle. Astoria turned to see a tall and wiry witch with short hair walking up the row of broomsticks. There was a whistle hanging around her neck and a broomstick in her hand.

"Settle down," said the witch. "I am Madame Hooch. There will be no messing around in my class. Flying is a dangerous business if you don't know what you're doing, and I'll have no trips to the Hospital Wing today."

Melissa squeaked in terror.

"What are you waiting for?" said Madame Hooch, "Step up to your broom. Good hand extended outward over the handle. On the count of three all of you say 'up'." There was a bustle of movement as the first years hurried to do as she said. "One, two, three –" another tweet of the whistle,

"Up," said Sara beside Astoria.

"Up," whispered Melissa.

"Up," said Astoria.

Her broomstick zoomed into hand.

"Do _not_ mount your brooms," said Madame Hooch to Mark, who hurriedly swung his leg back over to the ground. Astoria faltered as she had been about to do the same thing.

Astoria looked around and was surprised to note many of the broomsticks had not risen into their student's hands. She had always taken for granted that wizarding children just _knew_ how to fly. It was common knowledge. She and Mark, however, were among the few that had caught their broom on the first try.

The Greengrass's lived in a country manor house that had allowed plenty of room to fly. Astoria had been taught when she was little but never considered it made her _special_. It had simply been something she'd learned. She and Daphne had been given a Quidditch set for Christmas one year and occasionally played with it when they were little. It had simply been something they had _done_.

Sara said "Up" for the fourth time and her broom finally zoomed into her outstretched hand. She looked quite pleased with herself. Melissa gave up and bent down to pick up her broom by hand but Madame Hooch saw her and made her try again.

Eventually all the students had retrieved their brooms and Madame Hooch went down the line adjusting handholds.

"When I blow my whistle again," she said, "mount your broom, lean forward slightly, hover for a moment, and touch back down." The whistle blew and Astoria did as Madame Hooch said. Melissa almost slid sideways off her broom, gave a little squeak of horror, and touched back down quickly. Astoria tried not to look too smug. Mark smiled at her in a way that suggested _this is easy_.

"Good enough. Do as you just did except this time draw your knees up and lean forward. Make sure to keep a strong hold on the handle and we'll see if you can fly in a straight line." Astoria again did as Madame Hooch said. Several first years lost control of their broomsticks and flew into their neighbors. Astoria and Mark were among the few that regained their footing at the end of the line. She tried not to laugh.

The flying lesson progressed slowly. Madame Hooch would not let them get above twenty feet. She eventually closed the lesson with a speech about being the school's next Quidditch players and consequently England's next Quidditch players, with which she got slightly emotional and dismissed them to lunch.

Astoria walked with Mark back to the castle.

"So you really have flown before," said Mark, "I couldn't believe some of the others hadn't."

"I know," said Astoria, "Melissa could barely get off the ground."

"Do you play any Quidditch?" said Mark.

"Some," said Astoria.

"We can both go out for the team next year," said Mark enthusiastically, "First years never get on but we'll be second years and have a much better chance. Do you follow any team?"

"Puddlemere United," answered Astoria, who actually didn't follow Quidditch and grasped the first team that popped into her head.

"Really?" said Mark, "I'm for the Arrows. Wasn't it a smashing win against the Wasps the other night?"

Astoria nodded a yes, even though she didn't really know.

"Robertson, their new Keeper, is turning to out to be the best trade this season. You know he's up for England National Team?"

"Oh?" said Astoria.

"I can't wait for the Cup," said Mark, "England's hosting and Dad's said he'll get tickets…." Mark continued on his spiel until they reached the Great Hall and began stuffing bread pudding into his mouth instead.

Sara and Melissa joined them at the table and Astoria shot a look over her shoulder to the Slytherin table. Livonia, Eris, and the Shale twins were happily chatting together. Further down the table Daphne and her friends were doing the same. Astoria frowned and chewed a mouthful of carrots. Life, she decided, was really not fair.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for this shameless filler chapter that serves no further use to the story. I hope you didn't spend too much time on it. Even the title is stupid.

On a completely different note, I discovered I can make some wickedly delicious pumpkin chocolate-chip bread today - not that you needed to know that, or anything...

Until next week (or you could check out some of my other stuff on my profile, but that isn't at all a poorly disguised attempt at trying to conjure up more reviews)


	6. All Hallows' Eve

Chapter Six – All Hallows' Eve:

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"Let go of my arm!"

"Those are bats, Astoria! _Real_ bats!"

"Your fingernails are _sharp_."

Astoria twisted her arm in Sara's hand. Sara didn't let go.

"Will they bight you?" Sara said breathlessly, indicating the bats fluttering about the ceiling of the Great Hall with her other hand. "They've been tested for rabies, haven't they? Oh goodness! They aren't _vampires_, are they?"

"Sara," said Astoria, "let go of me." She yanked her arm out of Sara's gasp. Sara clutched at Melissa instead.

"They _aren't_ vampires, are they?" said Sara. "That would be dangerous, wouldn't it?"

"I don't think they're vampires," said Melissa uncertainly.

"Oh, and look! See how the pumpkins just _float_ above the tables?" Melissa did see and told Sara so.

"You know, Muggles celebrate Halloween, too." Sara continued, "We all get dressed up in costumes and go door to door to ask for candy –"

"That's ridiculous," said Astoria before she could stop herself, "What if there isn't any candy?"

"Well then we wouldn't have gone up to their door in the first place," replied Sara as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mum told me about that," said Melissa enthusiastically. "She said she used to dress up as a witch every year – that was before she knew magic was real, you know. She said it was called _Tricky-Treating_ or something…." Melissa, Astoria had learned, had a father of magical heritage and a mother who was all Muggle.

"Trick-or-treating actually," said Sara. "And we call the pumpkins Jack-o-Lanterns –"

"Well we know _that_," said Astoria. "I didn't think Muggles would know about carving pumpkins."

"Of course we do! I wouldn't think Wizards would."

"Well obviously we do," Astoria gestured to the floating pumpkins, "It's from an old myth. If you put them on your doorstep they're supposed to keep out evil spirits."

"Well I didn't know that. Are there evil ghosts as well, not just funny ones like the Fat Friar?"

"Of course, the Bloody Baron wears those chains because he's evil."

"Oh, like in a Christmas Carol?" Astoria hadn't any idea what Christmas carols had to do with it. "How do people go about becoming ghosts, anyway?" chirped Sara.

Astoria didn't know and was glad when they reached the Ravenclaw Table to join Mark and Stephan.

"Halloween feast is supposed to be brilliant," said Stephan, "Marietta's told me all about it. There's food and entertainment –"

"And more food," said Mark, licking his lips in rapture. "I hope Professor Dumbledore hurries up and starts."

"Have either of you ever gone trick-or-treating?" Sara wanted to know.

"What?" said Stephan.

"Sounds painful," said Mark.

Sara tried to explain herself again but was interrupted by the feast appearing on the tables. After everyone had filled and emptied their plates again, the ghosts did a bit of formation gliding. Sara found this so exciting she knocked a goblet of pumpkin juice on Astoria's lap.

Astoria leapt up from her seat and shrieked, "Sara! Look what you did!"

No one took much notice of her. Nearly Headless Nick was reenactment his death and drawing much of the attention.

Sara grabbed a fistful of napkins and cried apologetically, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me clean it up –" She nearly tumbled off the bench in her eagerness.

Astoria dodged her. She watched the orange stain spreading on her skirt and moaned in despair, "Just leave it alone. I'll have to go up and change now!"

People along the Ravenclaw table were starting to notice them. There were several titters and a great deal of "Shhhs!" "Get down! I'm trying to watch Nick!" Astoria blushed under all the attention and cursed Sara and the ruckus she had made.

"_Scorgify_," muttered an older girl mercifully. The juice disappeared from Astoria's skirt. She plunked back down on the bench, too embarrassed to even say thank you.

"I'm so sorry, Astoria," squeaked Sara. Astoria pretended not to hear her over Nick, who was screaming in agony as an imaginary ax came swinging back onto his neck.

"Really, Astoria," squeaked Sara again. "I didn't see the juice there. It wasn't on _purpose_."

Sara seemed not to realize that Astoria was not _speaking_ to her.

"Even the stain is gone, Astoria," Sara continued, "It's alright now, isn't it? You're not angry, are you? I'm sorry."

It kept up like that until they were climbing back up to Ravenclaw common room.

"I didn't mean it, Astoria, really. I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry. Please. I'm sorry. Just say something –"

"Fine," said Astoria, her voice whipping out as if a restrain had snapped, "It's fine, Sara. Perfectly fine." They climbed through the common room door.

"It was only a bit of pumpkin juice," said Stephan. He had trailed up after the girls. Astoria glared at him for having the gall to think he knew what it was all _about_.

"I've already said it's fine," snapped Astoria.

Stephan exchanged a glance with Mark.

Astoria ignored them. She deposited herself heavily in an armchair by the stove and frowned. She wished to be left _alone_.

No one spoke for a moment. The silence felt sticky and uncomfortable. Sara looked dejected, Mark and Stephan condescending, and Melissa uncertain on whose side she was supposed to be.

"Well," said Melissa at last, "I'm sort of tired. I think I'll go up to bed." She made a show of yawning and started walking to the dormitories. She turned around to see if anyone noticed her.

"Goodnight," said Sara gloomily.

Melissa sighed and left. The crowd in the common room was beginning to thin as students wandered off to bed. The fire in the stove glowed to embers.

Sara seemed to lose interest in her penitence and took out her wand to entertain herself. She pointed it at little objects around the room and muttered, "_Wingardrium Leviosa_."

Astoria watched her with what she imagined was disdain. "You'll poke your eye out," she said because she was feeling nasty.

Stephan looked at Astoria in a way that suggested she was a second away from being fed to the fire.

"If I only practice I might make it work," said Sara. She stuck her tongue out in concentration and pointed her wand to an empty ink well. Astoria rolled her eyes.

A second later Sara cried in delight, "Oh, see here! I've done it –"

The common room door swung open with a crack. The ink well shattered on the floor as Sara looked up. Professor Flitwick stood on the threshold. He was gasping for breath and seemed to have taken the stairwell at a run.

"Attention! Attention!" he squeaked, "Everyone, quiet please!"

The lackadaisical chatter of the students was cut off in surprise. "What is it, Professor?" said Penelope Clearwater, standing up as if to demonstrate her readiness to help.

"Nothing to worry about," he chirped in reply. He looked very worried. "Headmaster Dumbledore had requested everyone's immediate return to the Great Hall."

"Why?" asked a boy.

"Something has – er – happened. Something rather alarming…." Flitwick hesitated.

"What's happened?" asked a girl.

"There is a rumor," continued Flitwick at last, "A rumor mind you – that Sirius Black has been spotted in the castle –"

Peace and quiet was something Professor Flitwick could not regain for quite a while. There was an uproar.

Several people cried "Sirius Black!"

Sara shrieked, "The mass murderer?"

Still several gasped, "In the castle!"

A great many screeched disjointedly, "Oh goodness!" "What are we going to do?" "Has anyone been hurt?" "I have to go wake Sally."

Astoria felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. She grasped the armrests of her chair in a complete inability to move. Sirius Black – that – that wasn't good. Sirius Black – she had never expected…. Sirius Black…. Hogwarts was supposed to be _safe_.

"Please children, settle down," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Everything is quite alright. No one has been hurt. I insist, there is no cause for alarm –"

Students began running in pell-mell panic, rushing up to the dormitories above to retrieve siblings or friends.

"Should I get, Melissa?" Sara cried. Astoria leapt off her chair in horror – she hadn't thought – obviously Sirius Black would go to the dormitories first. It would be much easier to pick them off while they were sleeping –

There were three ear-splitting cracks that made Astoria jump and the students turn to look at Professor Flitwick. His wand was in the air and smoking slightly.

"Please," he said slowly and calmly while he had their attention, "I need you all to assemble in a neat line before me. Prefects, gather the other children from the dormitories. Do not panic. I repeat, there is nothing to be afraid of."

Flitwick continued to talk in soothing tones until all the children had assembled. Astoria took several deep breaths. She suddenly felt not nearly so afraid now that a teacher had taken charge. A moment later, looking close to tears and led by a Prefect, Melissa joined them in the line.

"What happened?" Melissa stammered, "I heard something about Sirius Black –"

"Settle down," said Flitwick again. "Very good now, follow me," and he led them out of the common room. They walked down the winding stair. There was a great deal of whispering as students talked amongst themselves. Astoria wished they wouldn't. It made her more nervous.

"How did he get in?"

"I don't know. He isn't supposed to able to get past dementors."

"He's done it once. I can't say I'm surprised."

"Maybe he's immune."

"Maybe he hasn't got a soul."

"What if he attacks us? Is Professor Flitwick up to the game?"

"He used to be Britain's Dueling Champion. He's better than he looks."

They reached the Great Hall. The Hall looked just as the Ravenclaw common room had. People were running about in a panic and calling to one another. A group of teachers were assembled around Headmaster Dumbledore in the center of the room. They seemed unconcerned with the turmoil.

"Tori!" screeched someone behind her and Astoria barely had time to turn around before a whirl of blond hair and arms attached itself to her waist. "Thank goodness! I've been looking all over…."

"I'm fine Daphne," said Astoria, "Sirius Black – did you hear? He's supposed to be in the castle somewhere…."

"Don't worry," said Daphne, "It's probably only a Gryffindor prank. Besides, he wouldn't dare try anything with Dumbledore here – if he even got in."

"But he's supposed to be insane –" said Astoria and was cut off by a booming voice,

'"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle."' It was Headmaster Dumbledore. He was smiling and looking reassuring, '"I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here."'

Astoria exchanged a glance with Daphne. It certainly appeared that Dumbledore believed the rumors.

'"I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances of the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbances should be reported to me immediately,"' He directed his last to Penelope Clearwater, who was looking very nervous, and the red haired Gryffindor boy, who was looking very important, '"send word with one of the ghosts."'

Headmaster Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…."' With a wave of his wand Dumbledore cleared the four house tables and covered the floor with rows of purple sleeping bags. '"Sleep well."'

"Come on," said Daphne, "I want you to stay close to me."

"It isn't like Sirius Black is going to come _here_," said Astoria, "I'll be perfectly fine."

"Mum would want me to look after you," said Daphne.

"We're all in the same room –"

Daphne appeared to not be listening, "Pansy's over here. We'll just grab some sleeping bags…."

"I don't want to," said Astoria, "Daphne, let go –"

"Shut it and do as I say –"

"You aren't my mum!"

"Astoria!" there was a clatter of footsteps and Sara appeared, "Melissa and I are sleeping over there. There's space for you…."

"I'll be right there," said Astoria, clenching her teeth.

Daphne dropped Astoria's wrist. She bared her teeth as if to smile, "Hello – are you one of Tori's friends?"

"Yes, I'm Sara. Are you Daphne?" chirped Sara, "Astoria mentioned you."

"Yes I am," said Daphne, "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Oh, it's wonderful," said Sara. "Everything is so new and fun. Before I never knew that there was magic, let alone a gigantic castle I could go to learn it…."

Astoria knew it. She knew some time the other shoe would drop. She felt like she should clap her hand to her forehead. Daphne's smile disappeared.

Astoria grabbed Sara's wrist and muttered, "Come on." and dragged her away before there could be any more damage.

"Do you think they'll find him," said Sara, "Sirius Black? Why do you think he broke in?"

Astoria shot a glance over her shoulder. Daphne was still staring at them.

"Do you think he's killed anyone?" Astoria realized Sara was still talking, "Is that how they know he's here, do you think? Maybe they found a body."

The reached the other side of the Hall, where Melissa waited with the sleeping bags.

"I wonder how he got in?" said Melissa. She was sitting in her sleeping bag, holding it up to her face as though hiding.

"I'm sure there are ways," said Astoria. Her stomach was twisting from Sara's mention of a body. Surely it was nothing like _that_. "He is a fully grown wizard, after all."

"Yes," said Sara, "and he's supposed to be insane. I've never met a mass murderer before."

Melissa burrowed further into her sleeping bag. Her voice came out slightly muffled, "Please, let's not talk about it."

"Don't worry, Melissa," said Sara, patting the quivering lump of purple that was Melissa, "The teachers won't let anything happen to us."

Melissa groaned, "What if he sneaks in while we're all asleep?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it," snapped Astoria. She felt her skin erupt into goose flesh and climbed into her own sleeping bag.

"Lights out everyone," the Head Boy began strutting down the rows, "You there – no more talking! Don't give me that look, I'm Head Boy! To bed, all of you!"

"I'm surprised the teachers have left us alone. Black _could_ sneak in –" the lights suddenly went out and Sara squealed, "Oooh, look at the ghosts – they glow!"

Astoria rolled over, thinking they might actually try to fall asleep.

"How _did_ he get in though?" whispered Melissa. "The castle is supposed to be really secure, even without the dementors."

"Couldn't he have just appeared?" said Sara, "Can't wizards do that, just disappear and appear somewhere else?"

"Well, there's apparating and disapparating…" said Melissa.

"I think Hogwarts has enchantments against that," said Astoria. She'd read it in a book somewhere, though she couldn't remember where to cite her reference.

"What's apparating?" said Sara.

Melissa began to explain. When she was finished Sara was silent for such a long time Astoria began to hope she'd fallen asleep.

"You know," whispered Sara's voice, "I don't think Black could have come without inside help. I bet there's someone in the castle who let him inside."

"That's absurd," said Astoria.

"Why?" said Sara.

Astoria was taken off-guard. She hadn't expected she'd have to explain herself. "Because they – it's against the law and they're teachers!"

"Who  
says teachers can't break the law," retorted Sara. "Besides, it might not be a teacher. Maybe it's Mr. Filch."

_Absurd_, thought Astoria again but didn't say anything.

Sara continued, "I bet it is Mr. Filch. He doesn't like children. He probably brought Black in to try and murder us all. I bet – blimey!" Sara gasped so loudly the Head Boy across the room called, "Quiet!"

"Can wizards turn into animals?" Sara hissed insistently to Astoria.

"Yes," said Astoria stiffly, because she wanted to see what Sara was getting at, if only to laugh at it later.

"Then that's it," said Sara, sounding feverishly definite. "Mrs. Norris is Sirius Black!"

There was a moment of silence.

"But Sara," said Melissa at last, her voice curiously restrained, as though she was holding back laughter, "Mrs. Norris is a girl."

"So?" said Sara.

"Sirius Black is a boy," replied Melissa.

"Maybe Filch just named her Mrs. Norris to divert suspicion," said Sara.

Astoria knew Sara's idea was ridiculous and finally fell on a reason why, "But Daphne said Mrs. Norris has been around for _years_. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban just a few months ago."

"Oh," said Sara and Astoria felt triumph at having won the round.

It was silent again before Sara continued, "Well maybe Black can turn into some other animal. You know that fluffy, orange cat that keeps roaming around –"

"He belongs to a student," said Melissa. "I've seen."

"Oh," said Sara again, sounding closer to clutching at straws. "But it was a good theory, wasn't it? Mr. Filch could be helping Black into the castle some other way."

"Maybe it isn't even Mr. Filch," said Melissa, "Maybe it _is_ one of the teachers. I'd bet on Professor Snape."

"Or maybe it's Professor Lupin," said Astoria, startling herself. "Daphne said when things go wrong it's almost always the Defense Professor."

"Why?" said Sara.

"I don't know," said Astoria, "It's just an old saying."

"Well I don't think it's Professor Lupin," said Sara, "He's nice."

Astoria grunted. "Daphne doesn't like him."

"Why?" said Sara again.

"He –" Astoria searched for a reason, "He wears bad clothes."

"That's stupid," said Sara. "He probably just doesn't have a lot of money. That doesn't mean he's aiding a convicted criminal."

Astoria didn't say anything. The whole conversation was stupid.

"I'm with Melissa," Sara continued, "If it's a teacher it's definitely Professor Snape."

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's aiding a convicted criminal," snapped Astoria.

To her complete irritation Sara missed the implications and continued musingly, "I suppose you do have a point. In mystery novels the person who did it is always the one least suspected. If that's the case then neither Professor Snape nor Mr. Filch can be the culprit,\ because they're the most obvious."

"Oh," said Melissa, sounding disappointed.

"Actually, that makes Professor Lupin a top suspect now because he's so _unlikely_," added Sara.

"That's stupid," said Astoria, unable to stop herself again, "If you say Professor Lupin is now the _most likely_ because he's _unlikely_ it means he's immediately _not_ the top suspect because you suspected him. You might as well say Professor McGonagall, or for that matter, Headmaster Dumbledore is a suspect because they're even _more_ unlikely than Professor Lupin but then _they're_ immediately no longer a suspect because we suspected them in the first place." Astoria stopped to draw breath.

"Well," said Sara reasonably, "the detective usually does say 'everyone is a suspect'."

Astoria felt like she was caught in some kind of nightmare where everyone talked in riddles that hadn't any answers. She buried her face in her pillow and smothered a groan.

All around them students were holding whispered conversations. Their voices wafted across the hall like a blustering wind. Slowly, one after another, the voices fell to silence as conversations were extinguished and students dropped to sleep.

Astoria rolled aimlessly about in her sleeping bag for what felt like hours. She couldn't get comfortable on the floor, and couldn't get the thought of Sirius Black out of her head. She imagined she could hear the creak of his footsteps or the faraway shriek of his mad laughter. Tediously she fell into a doze.

She dreamt of creeping shadows and flashes of light that indicated death and formless shapes in black cloaks that lunged at her and made her revisit her worst nightmares and –

Someone was shaking her. Astoria felt her shoulders grasped in someone's hands and was for a moment sure that it was the black cloaked monsters from her dream. She felt a scream rise in her throat and struggled awake –

"Astoria, wake up – _shhhh_!" It was Sara.

The Muggle-born's head swam eerily above Astoria, pale white against the still black of the Great Hall. It was still night. The ceiling above them showed swirling gray clouds of the shadow touched dawn. Astoria felt a wave of anger overtake her fear and she pushed away Sara's hands.

"What are you –?"

"_Shhhh_!" hissed Sara again, anxiously and beseechingly. Melissa was sitting behind Sara, holding her sleeping bag up to her chest and shivering.

"Sara," said Astoria, regardless of the warning. She had just been woken in the middle of the night after finally – finally – falling asleep on the hard ground. There had _better_ be a reason.

"Astoria, please," whispered Sara before Astoria could continue, "Shhh! The Head Boy's right over there. I think he's fallen asleep but I can't be sure."

Astoria consented to lowering her voice, "Why did you wake me?"

"I'm surprised you were able to sleep at all," said Sara, "I didn't close my eyes the whole night. I've been sitting here thinking and – listen to this! A little while ago, maybe about an hour, Headmaster Dumbledore came in with Professor Snape and were talking about Sirius Black –"

"So?" said Astoria brazenly, in no mood for long-winded tales.

"_So_," continued Sara, "they were saying how he's not in the castle anymore and Snape said that he thought Black couldn't have entered without inside help –"

"Just what we thought!" said Melissa in the back.

"And then Snape said how he had been concerned before – right after Dumbledore appointed – appointed someone, I don't know who. He didn't say – but it certainly appears as though Snape suspected something like this might happen…."

"So?" said Astoria again.

"So," said Sara again, "I think you're right. It must be Professor Lupin who's helping Black because Snape said someone's who's "just been appointed" and the only new staff are Professor Lupin and Professor Hagrid."

Astoria repressed the urge to say _So?_ again. "Why couldn't it be Hagrid," said she instead, remembering Daphne didn't like him either.

"I don't know," Sara said with a shrug. "Professor Lupin just seems more likely."

"But you said for yourself that the most likely always end up the ones who didn't do it," said Astoria. She was not trying to be witty. She was fed up with this, and her voice sounded flat and not amused.

"Yes," said Sara, "but someone _has_ to be the one who did it and all the pieces fit."

"They do not," said Astoria. "Let me go back to sleep."

"Astoria!" said Sara, "I haven't finished."

Astoria wanted to tell Sara that she didn't care that she _hadn't finished_. Astoria was quite done listening and was going back to sleep.

"You see," continued Sara ruthlessly, "Headmaster Dumbledore asked if the whole castle had been searched and Professor Snape said yes, it had been, and Dumbledore concluded that Black must have left. But I thought that no one would think to check the _Professors'_ offices because obviously the Professors had all come from their offices when they heard Sirius Black was here and he couldn't be in their offices –" Sara paused for breath, "So I think that's the most logical place for Sirius Black to hide. I think Sirius Black must be in Professor Lupin's office!"

Obviously this was supposed to be the climax for Sara stopped and beamed expectantly.

Astoria would have laughed, if she wasn't so irritated. "That is," she said instead, "the – the most absurd, ridiculous – stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"It is not!" said Sara. "And I'll prove it. I'm going now to look."

"You're what?" squeaked Melissa because Astoria was too shocked to speak.

Sara demonstrated her enthusiasm by getting up to her knees. Melissa grabbed hold of her hand and hissed, as if her voice was quickly leaving her mute, "You're crazy! Sara, don't!"

"I'll be fine," said Sara, getting to her feet and instead of being pulled back down by Melissa, lifted Melissa up with her. "I won't actually go in his office. I'll just listen outside the door to see if I can hear Black and then I'll report back to the Headmaster –"

"Sara, Black's a _murderer_!" gasped Melissa, "If he finds you –"

"But he isn't in Professor Lupin's office!" said Astoria. She felt close to tears at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Well then, I've nothing to be afraid of," said Sara. She took a step forward and Melissa tried to drag her back. Astoria got to her feet to help, because this insanity could not be permitted to continue.

"Sara…" whimpered Melissa, "Sara, we'll get into trouble –"

"It's almost five," said Sara, "Late enough that we're not out of bounds if we're caught. Besides, I'll say we're off to the loo if anyone asks."

"But, Sirius Black –"

"He's in Professor Lupin's office, Melissa," said Sara, "he won't get to us."

Sara had somehow succeeded in dragging them to the doors of the Great Hall. Astoria looked around desperately for someone to curtail the Muggle-born. All around them students were slumbering silently in their sleeping bags. The Head Boy was slumped over in a chair, his head lolling on his chest from where he'd fallen asleep on watch. There seemed a curious absence of ghosts or teachers.

Sara stretched out her hand to push open the door and Astoria realized it was time for drastic measures, "Sara, stop." she said, putting every ounce of authority into her voice she could muster. "This is so stupid – unutterably stupid. You should find a teacher if you're so certain."

"There aren't any teachers," said Sara, "Besides, I'm not certain –"

"Then what on earth are you doing this for?" said Astoria.

"To prove it!" said Sara, passionately if she hadn't whispered. "Once I'm certain, then I'll go tell a teacher."

"But," stammered Melissa, "but, Sara…."

It was a weak defense and Astoria gave up on Melissa for help. "No," she said, "no…." but she couldn't come up with anything better.

Sara turned away and pushed open the door with her hand. The hinges creaked and Astoria winced, hoping it wouldn't wake anyone. Then she realized that that was exactly what she did want to happen. The doors opened to a crack large enough for Sara to wriggle through. She turned back to them, "Well?" she demanded.

Melissa's lips opened and closed several times. Astoria glanced once more around the Great Hall, looking for – for _anything_….

"Fine," said Sara, "Melissa, you can have my _Lord of the Rings_ book set. Astoria, you can take my fish. They're at home but Mum will send them to you –"

"_Sara_!" whimpered Melissa.

Light was beginning to filter in through the windows and ceiling. From across the hall, the Head Boy coughed and nearly fell off his chair.

"I have to go –" said Sara apologetically and abruptly slithered into the darkness beyond the doors.

Astoria felt like screaming, raising the alarm. She felt her heart falter. This _was_ – _not_ – _happening_…. _Of the ridiculous situations_…. She and Melissa looked at each other. It was as though a wordless agreement passed between them and they soundlessly slipped through the gap between the doors.

It was darker in the entrance hall than the Great Hall. Torches still burned on the walls, casting an eerie, flickering glow across the floor and gaping room. Everything looked shadowy and mysterious, much larger and emptier than it did in daylight with lots of bustling students.

Melissa was making noises at Astoria's side that sounded like the preceding of hyperventilation. Astoria heard her own breath in her ears, stifled and rapid sounding. She unconsciously moved closer to Melissa, who in turn grasped Astoria's hand. Melissa was shaking, Astoria realized, unless that was her own trembling she felt.

"S-S-S," said Melissa.

"Sara?" said Astoria, thinking that was what Melissa was trying to do.

"I knew you guys would come," said a voice and Melissa jumped with a squeak of terror. Astoria had been expecting some kind of response and didn't jump nearly as violently. Sara appeared out of the shadows. It might have been the flickering candlelight, but to Astoria it looked as though Sara was trembling too.

They quickly joined as a group. Sara got on Melissa's other side and hissed, "Melissa, your hands are cold." Her voice sounded slightly unsteady.

They walked together across the hall. Their footfalls sounded deformed and loud in the emptiness. Astoria felt her heart throbbing beneath her breast in a way she'd never before felt. She realized she was afraid, certainly, but – but a curious something other, too…. Like…_excitement_.

"Where's Professor Lupin's office?" whispered Sara from the darkness.

"I don't know," said Melissa, sounding on the verge of hysterics. For goodness sakes, they were only ten feet from the Great Hall!

"Probably by his classroom," said Astoria.

"That's an awfully long way," moaned Melissa. "Oh, I don't like this."

"It's alright, Melissa," squeaked Sara, "Come on." They traveled to the sweeping marble staircase in the corner of the hall. Taking each step as though it was a mountain, they slowly made their way to the second landing.

"We'll have to be careful to avoid Mr. Filch," said Sara. "He might be in on it too."

Melissa seemed to sob. Astoria felt her arms erupt into gooseflesh. A wave of exhilarating fear washed over her.

They traveled further up and into the castle. Portraits stirred as they passed. The patter of mice and every creak of wood brought about a fresh thunder of heartbeats. Slowly the hallways began to get brighter. The torches lighting their way grew dimmer.

Sara hurried them on, lest they be caught by a patrolling teacher. In the corners there was still shadow. The dim light played strange tricks on her eyes and more than once Astoria found herself starting at movement that was only a wafting shadow.

They climbed flights of stairs and ran through corridors. Every step brought them closer to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Melissa kept up an almost nonstop stream of muttering, "Oh, please. I don't like this. Let's go back. I really don't like this. Please…."

Whereas Sara occasionally whispered, "Almost there…Just a little farther…"

Astoria didn't say anything. Something seemed to be rising within her, some mounting force that threatened to implode if pressured too far –

"Who's there?"

Sara screamed a piercing, lingering scream that split the air with abruptness almost indecent. Astoria jumped so violently she thought she must have dislocated her spine. Melissa fell to her knees and cowered.

"Miss Hibburt, please," said a sharp voice and immediately Sara stopped. The Muggle-born collapsed against the wall as if she'd been deflated.

"What on earth are you three doing out of the Great Hall?" Professor McGonagall stepped out of the shadows, wand lit and looking viciously stern.

Melissa burst into tears. Astoria felt her knees go weak. She meant to open her mouth to say something but somehow she couldn't. Her heart drummed on her ribs. Sara sank to the floor, looking white and withered.

"Miss Hibburt, Miss Jordan, and Miss Greengrass," said Professor McGonagall, "I demand an explanation. Speak!" It was an order.

Sara spoke, "Professor – Sirius Black – Defense classroom – we didn't mean it! – oh, I'm so glad – we thought – Black was in – Professor Lupin – Oh, Professor McGonagall!" She ended on a wail and dissolved into tears like Melissa.

"Miss Greengrass," said Professor McGonagall, turning to Astoria, who was startled but then realized she was the only one of her companions not in hysterics. It was a good strategy. "Please, what is the meaning of this?"

Astoria shook her head. She couldn't speak. She felt – felt deflated, as though she had been violently popped.

"Please do not you too burst into tears," said Professor McGonagall.

Astoria couldn't help it. She felt the tears pool at the base of her eyes and then overflow. She sobbed and was not aware of what on earth she was crying about. She was safe, was not afraid any longer, and was perfectly alright. She supposed it might have been relief. _Oh, she was going to be in so much trouble…._

It was several minutes before Astoria managed to stem her flow of tears. She sat huddled on the floor, shuddering side by side with Melissa and Sara. Professor McGonagall looked utterly exasperated standing above them.

"Come along," said Professor McGonagall when Melissa had finally stopped sniveling. The three girls rose, clasped hands again, and followed McGonagall back the way they'd come.

"Professor –" stammered Sara.

"Not another word, Miss Hibburt," said McGonagall, "before we reach my office."

The morning was beginning to dawn with earnest insistency. Orange sunlight filtered through the windows as they passed and the shadows fled as golden fingers stretched to embrace corners of the hallways.

Professor McGonagall assured them into her office when they reached it.

"Please take a seat," she said. "For goodness sakes, Miss Jordan, you are quite safe."

Astoria perched herself on the edge of a straight backed chair. She no longer had any inclination to cry. She was pointedly aware of how hot and sticky her face was and wished she could hide it in the folds of her robes. _This was so ridiculous – the most embarrassing situation she had ever gotten into…. _What_ was Daphne going to say? How was Astoria going to get out of this? _

"Now please," said McGonagall, her voice tight, as though she was working hard to keep herself in check, "Explain yourselves."

There was a pause. Astoria leaned passed Melissa to look at Sara. Sara looked back at Astoria, then to McGonagall, and sighed.

"We were looking for Sirius Black," said Sara.

Melissa made a strangled noise that sounded like something between a sob and a sneeze.

"You were _what_?" said McGonagall, "Of all the – Miss Hibburt, have you any idea how dangerous –? Why on earth does one willingly go looking for a convicted murderer –? Thank goodness Black had already left!"

"But he hasn't –" started Sara.

"Is that so?" said McGonagall. Her voice indicated in no way, shape, or form that she was in the mood.

"Yes," said Sara enthusiastically, "He's in Professor Lupin's office. We were just heading there to make sure when you found us…."

"Professor Lupin's office?" repeated Professor McGonagall.

The explanation was long and tedious and hard to understand. Sara tripped over her words and McGonagall stared at them with the same, flat, vaguely annoyed expression. Astoria winced at several parts, especially how Sara seemed to incorporate them all with equal shares of the madness.

When Sara finished McGonagall put a hand to her head. She looked for a moment as if she wanted to scream in exasperation. "How is it," she said, "that every student in this school has delusional visions of grandeur?"

She surveyed the three girls with severity that spoke, _what am I to do with you?_ She stopped to look at Sara.

"Perhaps it will interest you, Miss Hibburt," said Professor McGonagall, "that the castle has been most thoroughly searched – including," she said when Sara made signs of interrupting, "the professors' offices. Sirius Black is nowhere in sight. It has been confirmed that he has fled. Professor Snape himself, searched Professor Lupin's office. I assure you, Black in nowhere on the premises.

"I thank you for your concern, but I must impress upon you the seriousness of what you have done. Had Black still been in the castle, had he happened upon you three wandering the corridors in the dark, the consequences would have been astronomical. I do not know what possessed you to take this upon yourselves. I believe Headmaster Dumbledore gave express orders that students should stay in the Great Hall for their safety –"

This, thought Astoria, had gone quite far enough. She felt the creeping sensation of shame in her stomach. She looked up from where she'd been frowning at her shoes and addressed Professor McGonagall. She fully ignored any at all look she received from Sara.

"I tried to stop her, Professor McGonagall –"

"I'm sorry to state the obvious, Miss Greengrass," said McGonagall, "but if you had truly wished to stop Miss Hibburt you would have informed a teacher."

"There weren't any teachers –"

"A school prefect, then?" suggested McGonagall. "I believe you were told any problems were to be voiced to the Head Girl or Boy, whom were both in plain sight."

Sarcasm, Astoria decided, should be outlawed.

"She did try to stop me, Professor," said Sara in a small voice. Astoria shot the Muggle-born an exasperated look. She didn't need her _help_, not when she was trying to incriminate her.

McGonagall pressed on as though there had been no interruption. "I cannot technically punish you for being out of bounds, as it is against no school rule to be up early in the morning. However," there was a grave pause, "fifteen points will be taken from each of you," she seemed to search for a reason, "For utter insanity. You should feel lucky it isn't more."

Melissa and Sara exchanged withered glances. Astoria scowled at her trainers.

"Now go on," McGonagall continued, "The students have been released from the Great Hall and you are free to return to your common room. I suggest you do so. I don't want to see you three wandering about the castle until tomorrow morning's lessons."

* * *

Author's Note: a slightly ludicrous chapter, I admit. It isn't very plausible but I had wanted to make the story a little more exciting…. Thank you for any reviews, they truly make my day. I'll be back next Friday.


End file.
